Nobody's Blazblue
by PersonaQeminod1
Summary: *New summary* "A 'Heart' is something all who exist has. Those who do not have one does not meant to exist at all." Xaragn, Organization member XV wonder what the point to have a heart since he does not have one, but order to learn more on what a 'Heart' is, he must go to one place to find the answer... Military School? *Rated M for Language, staring NOW!*
1. Chapter 1: Day 1, Awaking

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 1: Day 1, Awaking

* * *

_Author's note: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters_ enjoy!

* * *

**Play Kingdom Hearts II - "Organization XII Theme" here**

* * *

**"What is a heart?"**

**"Is it something to be born with or to earn?"**

**"Can we live without it?"**

**"Can I still be the same person even without a heart?"**

**"Who am I?"**

* * *

In a place of unknown, was boy who stood their looking at remaining pieces of a church that was being burn down. His eye show no emotion of what so ever and did nothing, only stand in place of where he at.

Then, a strange black swirl like oval shape door appears in a few feet in front of me. A person then step out of the strange black swirl and the black swirl disappears. This person was wear a coat with a hood, gloves, and knee-length boots with silver trimming and high concave indentations in the top, which had the same color, black. His face could not be seen since the hood cover it, but the boy saw in was a tan skin person and orange eyes, that was deciding what the boy was or who he was.

"You seek answers." spoke the mysterious person with a calmness and deep authority voice that shown no sigh of emotion of any type. No sadness, happiness, or any other sigh of emotion.

Then, the person wave one of his arm and golden letter appear around me, and then started to move around me and went faster.

"I could give you purpose!" as soon he said those the words, the golden words stop and said "XARAGN"

"Xaragn." Boy said as he looks up to the words.

"That right, the new you, now follow me, if u want to have a new life." said the stranger.

The boy, who now name Xaragn follows him, to a hill near the burning church, to a cave near a lake. The stranger went into the cave as well as the boy and keeps walking till we reach a dead in. He wave one of his arm again, to form the strange black swirl like oval shape door appear again in front of use.

"Enter now." and as soon as the person said that, he went into the black swirl.

Xaragn decides to follow to the strange portal, unaware of role he plays into the world.

**End of theme**

* * *

_Coolcarxyz1: Well, that end that first chapter of the story, and it went will than I-_

_* Xaragn barge into my office*_

_Xaragn: YOU!_

_Coolcarxyz1:* went pale* How did u get in here!_

_Xaragn: You and I are going to have a little chat!_

_Coolcarxyz1: See u again in the next chapter, if I can survive what going to happen to that is!_


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1, Organization XIII

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 2: Day 1, Organization XIII

* * *

_Coolcarxyz1: Happy Easter today, depends where you reader at._

_Axel: Mind if I start things off?_

_Coolcarxyz1: Sure, knock yourself out!_

_Axel: Sweet! I, Coolcarxyz1, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters_ enjoy!

_Me: Enjoy!_

* * *

Xaragn found himself in some sort of place that should not exist, yet it does. Their were no life inside the place, everything was a light shape of blue, and the floor was not their, but yet he was not fallen and still stayed at place. The only things he saw were a strange upside down heart-cross shape that move around the place.

"This road shall help you go to worlds that a normal person can not go." The stranger spoken, as we continued to walk into the endless area.

After which seem like an entirety, we stop at front of an oval shape swirl, but color was different, Instead of black, it was white and had a castle shape door. It seem to welcome me more than the one that come through.

"Enter." Said the stranger as he went in their. I did what he told and went to the door.

* * *

**Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo**

**World main theme: Kingdom Hearts **HD 2.5 ReMIX**\- "Sacred Moon" here**

The world logo appears with a small dark city with a whit castle covering most part of the city.

**The World That Never Was**

"Welcome to the World That Never Was, we are in the Gray Room, in the Castle That Never Was;

* * *

this is your new home." Said the stranger when Xaragn enter out of the vortex, and the vortex disappears.

Xaragn look around my surrounding, to find myself a different place. Instead of the cave that he was at, he found himself inside some sort of building room. The room was wedge shaped with one wall made entirely out of a giant window; the room also has couches and tables the place. The stranger then removes his hood to reveal a pair of orange eyes and tanned skin with sliver hair that was long, reaching to about mid-back, and some of it falls over his shoulders. At the Conner was a strange creature that also had the coat the person who brought me here creature was small, that float itself from it small wings from it back, and had white fur, and a pom-pom hanging from its head.

"Welcome, KUPO!" Said the small wing creature in a strange tiny voice. "What bring you here 'Superior of the In-Between worlds', Xemnas?

_"So this person name is Xemnas, and by the nickname name the strange creature said, it looks like he was the boss of the whole place."_

"Just bring a new member into the organization." Xemnas said as he points to me.

"WOW KUPO, it been quite a year since we had a XIII member joined a four weeks ago KUPO, then a XIV member after a week when the XIII joined us, and now a XV member, what next KUPO?" Said the strange creature as it looks at Xaragn with interest.

"Who knows? Fate can lead use to our future and our demise. Come Xaragn, You need to get yourself your new uniform and introduce you to the other members." Xemnas said as he walks out of the room.

Xaragn follow Xemnas to a labyrinth of floors and hallway till they reach a door.

" In their is your new clothes that you well wear for now on, just dump your old ones you wearing or keep them somewhere you remember to look again." Xemnas said as he pushes Xaragn into the room.

In the room were large amount of black coats, boots, gloves, and blacks pant in the entire room in many sizes. Their were also mirrors that were at some places. When Xaragn look at himself, he notice he his hair was long at the back and spiky at the front, blond with sliver bangs, his eyes were crimson red in the left and the other eye were green. He wear a red shirt with white lines and zipper, had a white belt, and white pant and red and white shoes. He also notice that his left had a lower part made of some sort of strange pure white material and white bandages warp around it. It had the same marking of the upside down heart-cross and the most interesting thing about it was it had an eye like circle that was close at the palm.

"Strange..." Xaragn said as he examines his strange hand of his. Then remembering that Xemnas was waiting for him to get into uniform, he went to look for clothes that fit him.

Few minutes later, Xaragn came out wearing the same clothes as Xemnas and notice him talking to a boy with green eyes, spike red hair and purple reverse-teardrop shaped marking under each eye.

"... And that why we need to have more day off so I -" The red head was cut off from Xemnas as he saw Xaragn.

"Axel, we shall talk about this later. Right now, the Organization has a more important matter." Xemnas said with out even look at the other member, when the other person tries to speak up, he then notice Xaragn.

"WHOA! We have a new member, what a great year we have for us now." The stranger looks at Xaragn. "Hello, the names Axel, Organization member VIII and the Flurry of Dancing Flames, got it memorize? What your names, what can you do, can you use-" Before Axel can even ask another question, Xemnas cut him off.

"Axel, you can ask Xaragn the entire question you want, but we must have a meeting to honor our new member." Xemnas said, pulling Xaragn away from Axel.

"OKAY! Catch you up later Xaragn!" Axel yells as he went somewhere else.

After another walk to maze like hallway, we stop to another door.

"This is the room, Where Nothing Gathers. This is where we hold our meeting and important events are held, like the one we have today." Said Xemnas as he went inside the door. "Come, now it times to meet the other members."

****Stop playing world main theme: Kingdom Hearts **HD 2.5 ReMIX** \- "Sacred Mo******on" and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Organization XIII" here**

Xaragn follow Xemnas and found that he wasn't next to him but on top on a chair that reach almost half way to the ceiling. Their were 15 other chairs, but all in different height and none as tall as the one Xemnas was at that were next to each other that went around in a circle. In all but one chair, their were other wear the black coat like Xemnas and Xaragn were wearing and all their faces were cover from the hood of the coat.

"We have a new member joining us and have honor to wear the coat." Xemnas said to the fourteen others members." We welcome you're to Organization XII, number XV, Xaragn now step forward to the chair to determine your ability and skill, to see how powerful you are."

Xaragn decided to walk to seat at the empty chair next to a person with playing cards and a strange looking guitar. As soon as he seat on the chair, it went flying up till it reach half way to the seat of Xemnas.

"This concludes our meeting for today, now continues what you were doing, so we can accomplish our goal." Xemnas said as he and the other disappear in a black vortex and reappear to the ground.

**End of theme**

"So_ that how he did that. Can I do that, but how?" _Xaragn thought on how to do the teleportation trick, and the next thing he knew, he was found at he air 10 feet of the ground and fell. "AHGGAGHAGHAGHAGH!" Xaragn scream as fell to the ground face flat.

All the member watches what happen and stay silent for a minute and burst to laughter.

"BEST DAY EVER!" One of them said.

"DID ANY OF YOU GUYS RECORD THIS?" Other said.

"Haah, very funny guys." Xaragn said as he walks out of the room and left to the endless maze of hallway.

After a few minutes of walking, he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Xaragn! Catch!" A laid back voice came behind him

Xaragn turn around to see the red head name Axel running towards him that gave him a yellow bra after passing towards him.

"Xaragn! Why do you have Larxene's Bra?!" Axel yelled in an "innocent" voice as he start tto runn away from Xaragn.

Xaragn then heard a fast and loud footstep coming toward him and all his hair went straight up from electricity come from that direction of where the noise came from. He did what any person would do in any problem like this. Run for his dear life.

* * *

_Coolcarxyz1: and that how chapter 2 ends, I hope you all enjoy this!_

_Axel: I did!_

_Xaragn*being chase by Larxene*: WHY MMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEE!_

_Coolcarxyz1: Payback from attacking me. See you guys in the next chapter and happy Easter!_


	3. Chapter 3: Day 8, Worlds

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 3: Day 8, Worlds

* * *

_Coolcarxyz1: Hey, it me again. The one and only Coolcarxyz1 here to send you some entertainment here._

_Axel: and any of you reader are worried about what happen to Xaragn, he fine and did not suffer the same fate as Demyx._

_Coolcarxyz1*Shiver and went pale*: And a good thing too! Xaragn! Can you please?_

_Xaragn: Sure! I, Coolcarxyz1, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

_Me: Enjoy!_

* * *

_Xaragn found himself stand near the same church, but the fire was so real that he was actually their when the fire start. In the mist of the flame were a girl stare at him and a boy. Both had blonde hair and green eyes, but the boy had a sword and notice blood on the sword and Xaragn felt a huge amount of pain at his right arm. When he looks at his right arm, he was shock to see it cut off and blood was coming out from it._

_"Good bye big brother!" The boy said as give a creepy smile that seem not to belong to the boy at all and raise the sword to finish him off._

**End of dream and start of Kingdom Hearts **HD 2.5 ReMIX** \- "Sacred Moon" here**

"GAGHAGHAHGAHGAHGAGH!" Xaragn suddenly scream as he woke up from the nightmare. "It_ was only just that dream. It feels so real each time I have that and it starting to scare me."_

It has been a week since Xaragn had joined the Organization, thanks to Axel, Xaragn had now a deep fear of the slicked back bright blonde with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands, with cyan eye, With eight yellow and blue Nobody symbol shape which she called **Foudre** with Xaragn name on know as the XII member of Organization XIII, Larxene, also knows the Savage Nymph.

It took time for him to get use to the title that all the member had and for so no reason he was given a title that he did not get the authority to even get to even choose what it be, giving him the title "The White Beast", from the strange left arm he had. Already having being at the place, he started to get the same nightmare over and over again each time he close his eye.

"Hey newbie, what going on with you?!" A lazy voice came from the door as that person knocks the door and then enters in to his room.

He was Demyx, the IX Nobody of the Organization, the "Melodious Nocturne". He had cyan eyes, dirty-blond hair that had an odd mullet-like style, and several individual bangs that fall over his face. Like most of the member of the castle, he also worn the uniform of the Organization XIII, but his had somewhat closer-fitting sleeves and pointed shoulder pads of his coat.

"What all this screaming man!? I'm so close working on a new song and your voice ruin my lost few notes!" Demyx said as he put his enormous Sitar that were varies shades of blue and the shape of the Nobody symbol, which Demyx call it **Arpeggio**, at the side of the door and turn to Xaragn with annoyed look on his face, which then turn to a face full of laughter. "THEY GOT YOU GOOD THIS TIME MAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT THE MIRROR!"

When Xaragn look at his mirror near his bed, someone had drawn his face a uni-brow, eyelashes, and a mustache with a black marker. He also had red swirls pattern in checks, red lipstick and the word "DORK MAN" backward.

"This is starting to get pretty old now, when are they going to stop doing that!?" Xaragn said in anger as he tries to remove the make up from his face.

"That wasn't us who been doing it, it been the Dusk!" Demyx said as he tries to control his laughter.

_"So it been those guys, I should have know."_ Xaragn thought as he remembers his first encounter with them. Those strange creatures that the Organization controls were strange and bizarre.

The Organization control this creature, called Nobodies. Their were only a few type of those creature and Xaragn knew most of them, including the Dusk.

Dusk were thin, sinuous body that was fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin, while the sides of its body are lined by a black line and its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them, while the rest of the body was covered in alight grey jumpsuit. The bodies of the Dusk allow them to be capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. Its was a head large, cylindrical with a flat top that is emblazoned with the upside down heart cross, which is the symbol of the Nobody. Its "mouth" was replaced with a zipper that zip itself to hid its actual, grey, sharp-toothed mouth hidden inside. Even thought they are the only types of low Nobody known to be able to speak, and are used by Organization for simple recon and courier operations. They also said that higher-ranking Nobodies to be transformed into Dusk as an extreme form of punishment, which Xaragn would rather not see.

"So what was all that screaming anyway?" Demyx said as he remember his question he ask before he seen Xaragn's face.

"I had a nightmare, but... it seems too real to be fake." Xaragn said as he recalls the things he had experience in his dream that no one should never at all experience.

"Oh, maybe it from the memory of the old you then, well I got to go and please do me a favor. If Saix ask if I was here, I wasn't. See ya!" Demyx said as he ran of to slack off for the day, or at least try to.

_"From the old me? What does he mean by that?"_ Xaragn thought as he then remember what one of the member said to him about this.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Xaragn was meeting with "The Luna Diviner" of Organization XIII, Number VII, and Saix. He worn the basic Organization black coat along with the usual black gloves and boots, but his face was almost in-human. His hair was long, frayed blue hair framing his face which slicked back in wild spikes at the top. At the back, it reaches down to his mid-back and is cut slightly neater. His face had an X-shaped scar between his yellow eyes that extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other._

_" Okay Number XV, if you have any problems like see some that looks like you or start to have a connection to it, write it down in this journal." Saix said as he gave Xaragn a white notebook with the Nobody symbol in the cover of the journal._

_"Thanks, but what do you mean by that?" Xaragn ask as he takes the journal from Saix._

_"Go the Library to find your answer if you want to know more on who you are." Saix said __in a calm cold and emotionless seem similar to Xemnas voice__ as he walks away from Xaragn before he could ask anymore question._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Xaragn decide to go to the Library and see if Saix advice was right. After a few twist and turn and bumping into a few Dusk. Xaragn finally made it to the door to the Library. When he enter the room, the place was filled with books of all sort of sizes, but their was a bed in one side of the room and other items that did not belong to the library.

He then notice that the "Chilly Academic" of Organization XIII, member IV, Vexen at a desk, looking at the bunch of paper of info on one of the members.

He also worn the basic Organization uniform of a black coat, but with like-colored boots and gloves and Vexen's sleeves on his cloak are a bit longer than normal and partially cover his hands, making it the longest out of all the members, it's almost like a gown that covers his boots His face had rather large, bright green eyes, and sports long platinum blond hair that has two slightly shorter, but long bangs that frame his face.

"Seem that the No. I a success puppet, if these keep things keep going smoothly, then I can-" Before Vexen can finish what he was saying, Xaragn tap Vexen's shoulder. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vexen scream as he turns around to only see the XV, Xaragn behind him.

"Sorry, if I scary you. Is this the Library, since I do see so of your "personal" stuff here?" Xaragn ask as he picks up a beaker fill with purple liquid.

"Actually, this is the Library AND my room, so yes, you are at the Library and please don't touch that, it very dangerous." Vexen said as he went to take the beaker from Xaragn's hand and carefully put back to his desk.

"Really?! I never knew that." Xaragn look around the room and notice their was other books that were lock in glass cases in some parts at the corner of the room, a lab near the side left side of the room, and the most bizarre thing that Xaragn saw in the right side were mannequin that were in different size and genders. "What with the mannequin over their for? "Question Xaragn as he looks at then with a disgusting and disturb look on his face.

"THAT'S exper- I mean research is top secret that I will not tell to anyone like you. ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU, SO GET OUT!" Vexen voice lost it patience and through Xaragn out, close the door shut and lock it face.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" Xaragn yell as he pound the door with both fist till after a few minutes later, he gave up and start to walk away.

After a few minutes of endless walking, he then bumps into Saix.

"Xaragn, today you well start your first mission with one of the members. Meet at the Grey Room to depart." Saix said without look at Xaragn at all and keep walk in a different direction where the Grey Room was at.

After a few quick turns, he then enter to the Grey Room to see most of the members in their for to get items to take for the missions, returning from a mission or about to live for a mission.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone yelled as Xaragn turn to see member XIV, "The Key of Fate" Xion (I decide to give Xion's a nickname since she doesn't have one and I feel bad for her).

Her Organization coat was slightly pointed shoulders and closer-fitting sleeves and basic black gloves. Her shoes were more feminine of heeled boots. She had blue eyes and short black hair that made her bangs part on a different side.

"Seem like I'm going to be your partner for this mission. I hope you do fine on your first mission. Now let's go!" Xion said as she went and open a Corridor of Darkness.

**End of Kingdom Hearts** HD 2.5 ReMIX** \- "Sacred Moon"**

"Hey Xion, I wondering where were going since all I got from Saix was to go my mission." Xaragn ask as he walk behind Xion to the endless path way.

"From what I heard, is some part of an area that no one knows about in one of the worlds?" Xion said as she wonder what type environment would the secret area would be like.

"Really? Uh... quick question, what do you mean about "others world"? "Xaragn ask as Xion fell to the ground anime style.

"They didn't even tell you about this at all!?" Xion yelled at front of Xaragn.

"HEY, DON'T SCREAM AT MY EAR!" Xaragn yelled back at Xion as he tries to get the ringing of his ears.

"Sorry, I thought some one had told you about whet we do in the Organization." She said as she tries to calm herself down.

"The only things I know are the Nobodies in the group, we can teleport in short distance place using door call Corridor of Darkness, and we can use magic too."

"That good, you know how to defend yourself." As she sigh in relief.

"Wait... from what exactly?" As he wonders if this mission something more than it seems.

"You'll see pretty soon. Where here!" Xion said as they stop at a portal shape of forest and castle. "Lady first!" Xion said as she went into the strange portal.

"I hope I can get more answer than the question I have now." Xaragn as he too enters the place that Xion enter.

* * *

**Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo.**

**World main theme: Final Fantasy XIII Music - "The Sunleth Waterscape" here**

The portal of Corridor Of Darkness appear near a old oak tree of forest and other various trees that seem to be inside a cavern of multi -color crystal, where the sunlight was shine from a huge rainbow color crystal. The logo of the world appears with an image of forest in a cavern underneath a castle.

**Crystal Cavern**

* * *

Xaragn came out the Corridor of Door, which disappear behind him. He notice Xion look at the strange new place that even he didn't have a clue how he got from the castle to here.

"Hey Xion! Can you explain to me about "Other Worlds"?" Xaragn ask to see if he could at least get an answer to his question he had for a while.

"Okay, let me tell you in simple terms: Our worlds are connecting to other worlds that have different time line and set of rule to follow. We have the ability to travel by using pathways call "Corridor of Darkness". Xion Explain to the newest member.

"So that what those strange portal does, they basically way for use to go to "Other worlds"?" Xaragn ask as he was tried to absorb the new info into his mind.

"We can also use them to make our selves invisible to other and the cloak we wear allow use to go into the Corridor of Darkness with no trouble too!" Xion explain more to Xaragn.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Xaragn ask as he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"We'll probably fade away to nothingness like never existed in the first place, why you ask?" She asks as she looks at him in strange look in her face.

"Uh... Just wan to know why wear the coats that all." Xaragn lied to Xion since he really reason he ask since he was doing fine when he was the Corridor of Darkness without the jacket. _"How was I able to not fade in their, I know I spent a good period of time in their, yet I'm still here, what up with that?"_

Before Xaragn can think on how he was, interrupted by a blast of fire hitting straight that could have led him to lose all his hair if Xion had pull out a strange sword was a shape of a classic skeleton key to block the fire from him. The weapon guard was bright gold, with a blue rain guard and the blade and teeth were silver. The teeth had an outline of a crown and the guard was attach to a long silver chain extending from the hilt, and a circle with two small circles at the side as a token on the end of the chain, know as the** Keyblade.**

**Stop playing World Theme and play battle theme: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates - "Impure Forest"**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Xaragn shout as he was too freak out of the sudden attack to his face, that he forgot what he was thinking.

"I don't know, but looks like trouble too! Defend yourself with your magic!" Xion yelled as she looks around to see where the blast came from.

Then out of the shadow of the forest, twenty-five strange creature appear out of nowhere, floating in the air. They had a smooth, conical black and red body and had a strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the heart at the chest of the creatures. The top of its body had an orange jagged collar that flares outward. It head pitch black spherical that had yellow glowing eyes. The head worn an orange conical hat that had jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. It feet were seemingly useless feet sport three small thin toes

"What are they!?" Xaragn yelled as dodge a fireball that one of the creature send at him.

"Their call Heartless! Their many types of them and those are called Scarlet Tango! Their many weaknesses are ice type attacks!" Xion yelled back to Xaragn as she defends her self with her strange weapon.

"In that case, **BLIZZARD**!" Xaragn yelled as he sends a wave of ice at the Scarlet Tango, which destroys them in a puff of purple black smokes._" I could get use to this"_

Xaragn start to send barrage of to groups of Scarlet Tango, while Xion finish them off with her strange weapon, which cause them to blow up in a purple dusk and let out a pinkish heart to float out of it and disappear. Then out of the inner part of the forest, were ten strange black vaguely humanoid creatures appear out of the shadow. Their head were spherical round, with circular glowing yellow eyes. Sprouting out of the top of their head were two long twisted antennae. Each hand had three clawed fingers and their feet their were large and lack any discernible digits.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Xaragn scream as he barely dodge an incoming fire attack from a Scarlet Tango.

"Those are a different type of Heartless called Shadows, but their really to easy beat actually!" Xion said as set one of the Shadow on fire, completely destroy the Heartless in one blow.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT IF THEY SURROUND US!?" Xaragn said as Xion realized that they were now surrounded by fourty five Shadows and thirty four Scarlet Tango

**End of Battle theme and World Theme return**

In ten minutes, both Xion and Xaragn defeat the Heartless and all that were left of them were strange crystal and bottle in the ground.

"What are these?" Xaragn said as he picks up on the strange object of the ground that was the Scarlet Tango floated.

"Those are sort of like material the Organization use to build weapons and pocket size Corridor of Darkness when we haven't had the strength left to fight or move at all." Xion said as she pick the crystal from the ground and then pick up the bottles. "These are potion that can heal us up if we are low on energy or our magic is low and we can't cast spells.

" I better take them with me then" Xaragn said as he pick a few of the potion and crystal up, only to almost shoot by a glowing purple arrow to his only good real arm. _"WHAT THE HECK!?"_

"WHO ARE BOY AND GIRLS!?" voice that seem childish hiding in the bushes near them.

* * *

_Coolcarxyz1: And that all I'm going to write for now!_

_Xaragn: WHAT!?_

_Coolcarxyz1: Hey, I love to write more, but I think I'll save that for now. I also want to say that I'm been redoing my chapters. So please check them out again!_

_Xion: And make sure to leave a comment for use to hear your opinion!_

_Everyone: See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4: Day 8, Hearts

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 4: Day 8, Hearts

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello everyone and welcome back! If you haven't notice, I change my name to Coolcarxyz1 to PersonaQeminod1!_

_Xaragn: *Totally ignore what I said* Finally! What took you so long to make this chapter!?_

_PersonaQeminod1: I have other thing to do beside this._

_?: When do we appear!?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Only of you and Seeker of Darkness well appear. The other well appears... in some other time, Vexen!_

_Vexen: * Freeze the? people* I, Coolcarxyz1- I mean PersonaQeminod1, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters, enjoy!_

_PersonaQeminod1: Enjoy!_

* * *

"WHAT DON'T YOU SHOW YOURSELF!?" Xion said as she launches a Fire at a nearby bush.

"HOT HOT HOT! ME DON'T LIKE FIRE!" The mysterious scream as the same time jump out of the brush into the open where Xaragn and Xion was at.

**Play: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates - "The Person Who Lives in the Forest" here **(Mysterious person theme)

The mysterious person was a light tan skin boy who was in his ten years old. He wore a white and purple fox skin Shorts and matching white and purple fox skin jacket that show his chest and worn a golden crystal that was wrap around his neck. He had green fox-like eyes and his hair was a mixture of bright purple hair and blonde bangs, which was held by a purple headband that had a white fox on it. He had a strange fox shape bow strap to his back, which had a white crystal at it point (This weapon well be now named **Bandit King**).

" ... I almost lost my arm by a kid who has fox skin clothes!" Xaragn scream from the outrage he just had experiences a few moments ago.

"Who are and what do you want?!" Xion said as she points her strange weapon at the mysterious boy face.

"Me name is Vuragrena Selkie Foxtail, but too hard, too long to say, Vura more better." Vura said as started to sweat from the weapon he was point at his face.

" ... Can you please speak enough for us to understand? All I got is that your names Vura." Xion said as she lower her weapon. "You know what, let forget it about this guy and just go and explore this place."

"I can agree with that, let go then." Xaragn said as her start to walk away from Vura.

"Me got question, me want to know what a No-Body is and Key sword is?" Vura ask the two Organization members.

Xion then suddenly raise one of her arms up to release a **THUNDER** above Vura, which cause him to be electrocuted that he bones were showed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH! WHAT VURA DO?!" Vura said as his body now smells like ozone and his hair stick up like a porcupine.

"First: How you know what a Nobody is!? And second: How do you also know what a Keyblade is to!?" Xion said as she was had one of her arm halfway in the air for another upcoming Thunder.

"Me heard Key Girl say it!" Vura said as he tries to put his hair down and prepare himself for another strike of Thunder. "Key Girl say all words and me heard it from in Key Girl!"

"... They he just says that he read your mind?" Xaragn said as his as he try to quickly process of what Vura said.

"YES! NICE MAN RIGHT!" Vura said as he face lit up from someone finally understanding him.

Xion then lower her arm down completely and try to think hard to order to believe what the strange newcomer said was true or not. All 3 of them didn't dare move or make a noise for a few minutes till Xaragn decide to break the silence.

"How do we know that you can really read our um... thoughts?" Xaragn ask Vura as he still had doubt that what Vura said was true or not.

"Me have go hearing, me hear Nice Man saying that he hates Axe-L Guy for joke." Vura said as he struck a hit stop on Xaragn as he remembers the prank he played at him after the 1st meeting.

"Okay, NOW I believe you." Xaragn said as multiply tick marks appear at his face. _"DANG YOU AXEL, I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"_

"Okay, that prove that you can read our thought, but I'm afraid we can't answer your question though" Xion said as she try her best not to laughs from Xaragn's first meeting of the Organization and what happen after the meeting.

"OKAY, LAUGH IT UP AND SEE IF I CARE A FREAKING THING ABOUT IT!" Xaragn yelled at Xion and Vura, while his tick marks increase 3 sizes it original was.

"Okay, sorry but it just funny-" Xion voice was cut when another group of Heartless appear from the shadow of the forest. "Heartless!"

**Stop playing Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates ~ The Person Who Lives in the Forest Theme and play battle theme: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates ~ Impure Forest**

"MONSTER! DO NOT LOOK GO TO EAT!" Vura shouted as his jump away from Xion and Xaragn and pull his bow out from his back and started to take aim for the nearest Heartless.

"Great! This guys again! Xaragn you take the ones at the left side of where Vura at and I take the ones at the right side of where Vura at!" Xion order as she got in battle stance.

As soon as Xion said those words, Vura let out a 3 arrow shoot from his strange bow to the Shadows and continue to fire every Shadow that either appear or try to attack either Xion or Xaragn from behind. Xion handle the other Heartless with her strange weapon, but they weren't the Scarlet Tango or the Shadows at all. Xion was instead fighting a plant. (If you played or watch Kingdom Hearts Let's Play Videos, their are Heartless that are plants.)

This Heartless resemble a large flower that had a green base, light green stem, and a four light green leaves. Its face was a green hexagonal with yellow border and decorated with four pink flower petals that had white edges. Its mouth is jagged and its eyes are glowing yellow. Its lower half of its body had the strange symbol of a black heart with a red thorn cross at the center of the heart like the Scarlet Tango had, making this Heartless classified as a Emblem Heartless.

"XION! WHAT WITH THE PLANTS!?" Xaragn scream as he to not get a tight Conner between groups of Shadow.

"THEIR CALL DIRE PLANT, BUT SOME CAUSE CAN APPEAR RATHER HUGE!" Xion yelled back to him as she evades a huge seed being spat at her from one of huge Dire Plant.

"YA, YOU I COULD SEE THAT! CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING OUT THIS!? Xaragn yell as he tries not to get hit by any of the Heartless attacks.

"I could set them on fire and burn them!" Xion said as she launches a fire ball at the Dire Plant.

"WAIT NO XION, THAT ONE WAS TOO CLOSE T-" Xaragn yell at Xion as he fails to warn her from what she had done.

**Stop playing battle theme: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates - "Impure Forest" and no music play**

As soon the Dire Plant was set in blazing fire, it twists to escape to only to set the fire on multiple trees. In a mater of minutes, the Heartless were destroy, with most of the area of trees.

"...Not..." Xion said as she threats both Vura and Xaragn of what she done." I saw nothing, let just walk away and hope no see that beside us."

Both Vura and Xaragn decided follow Xion and not say a word about what she done. After 5 minutes of walking Xion stop.

**Playing World Theme and play battle theme: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ring of Fates ~ Impure Forest**

"..." Xion look at Vura and Xaragn. "Which way are we heading?"

As soon as she said that, both Vura and Xaragn fell backwards and look dumbfounded at her.

"I THOUGH YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING!" Both Vura and Xaragn yell at her, while Xion try hard not looking to embarrass of what she done for the last couple minutes.

"SORRY! I- Wait a minute! Vura should know where were going!" Xion yelled at Vura as she release that they had the whole time and didn't bother to tell her where she was going at all.

"UM-UM-UM-UM... KEY GIRL GO WAY! KEY GIRL WAY IS ME SAW MONSTER GUY AT!" Vura yelled back to her before he could face her rage again.

"Wait, what 'Monster Guy'?" Xaragn said as he wonders what Vura mean.

"Strange guy summon monster many, many, many days. More monster that usually." Vura explain to the Organization members. "He smells like monster, me think he what Key Girl and Nice Man seek?"

Xion went quite and start to put thing together of what was happening the world their were at.

"So you're saying that some person or 'Monster Guy' is because more Heartless than it usually is ever other day, which make since to me a lot of what happen a moment ago." Xion said as she look at the confuse Xaragn and Vura. "Whoops... let me make thing clear. Then Heartless are defeat, it take time for them to reform themselves, which take days and not always the same place (Or re spawn itself, depend where you look at It.), but they reform too fast and at the exact places. They seem like someone is controlling the Heartless."

"So the kid saying that the monster are appearing too much from some guy, and if is the case, what do we do. The mission was just a Recon Mission." Xaragn remind Xion what their original goal was.

"Then we do what Axel does when something likes this happen." Xion answer Xaragn question. "We have to change the mission and do the other later."

Xaragn look at Xion with disbelief from what she said. To take an advice from Axel, or even an opinion from him lead to trouble.

"... Are you sure that even a great choice to even make?" Xaragn said to her to make sure he heard it right.

"Of course it is, come on then!" Xion Said as she started to continue to walk the path they were at.

_"I'm going to regret this, I just know it." _Xaragn though as he follow Xion to the path that hold for them.

**30 Minutes later.**

"Xion... You are the worse leader in the world." Xaragn said as he tries to ignore the pain from the multiple attacks from Heartless and bobby traps. "I thought this path was safe to take..."

"Don't look at me; it was the person who lives here that told me it was safe." Xion told him as she tries to get some poison darts out of her hair and coats.

"Me said the path is safe... for me." Vura said as he looks completely find and jumping from branch from branch." Me say that Monster Guy is very close..."

"Hey Xion, I was meaning to ask you some." Xaragn said as he tries hard not to burn or even hurt Vura of what he said.

"And what that?" Xion said as she was trying to see where the best place to shot a Blizzard at Vura.

"I wanted to know more on the Heartless, beside that their monster since when their destroy, most of them release some sort of energy shape heart." Xaragn said as he recall what the Heartless right after they were defeated, or what most of them did.

"Remember what is said about their many types of Heartless, their are two types of Heartless. The Emblems and the Pureblood." Xion said as she explains more on the Heartless are. "The Pureblood are Heartless that are made from pure darkness and their not much of what the Organization is after though. The Emblems are what we are after. The Emblems are Heartless that have heart inside that they steal from people who had hearts."

"Those whom have hearts, what does that mean?" Xaragn ask Xion with a confuse look at his face.

"We are Nobody, with a capital N in the Nobody part. We are being that have no hearts, making us not meant to exist at all."

"Not meant to exist!? But then how come in existing at this moment?! And what do you mean that I don't have a heart?"

"That is because you are just an empty shell of your former self, who lost to the deep abyss of darkness and chaos." A mysterious voice that hold cold, monotonous with intelligent as a suddenly tense dark energy fill into the area.

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: And that it for this chapter, sorry it took me so long to update. Been try to figure out how to get my connection to the internet faster- * I then heard a noise*_

_* Xion was chasing Vura and Axel*_

_Xion* Angry and enrage* YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!_

_PersonaQeminod1: What happen!?_

_Xaragn: Axel and Vura made a dumb joke of what Xion did to the forest._

_PersonaQeminod1: I better stop them then. Until then, I see you guys in the next chapter and please leave review on this chapter, bye!_


	5. Chapter 5: Day 8, Darkness

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 5: Day 8, Darkness

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello, I hope you guys had a great day sinc- * I suddenly got hit by a chakram that cause an explosion of fire on impact, sending me through an open window.* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Axel: * Setting at my chair*: NOW I MAKE THE RULES HERE! I- Axel, the Awesome Fire Lord, DOES OWN Blazblue and Kingdom Hearts, with th- * Saix hit Axel with his claymore and sending him through the same window Axel hit me*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Saix: AXEL, YOU SHOULD NOT INTERFERE WITH THE INTRODUCTION! I, PersonaQeminod1, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

**Play Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - "Xehanort - The Early Years" here**

Both Xion and Vura were blown off their feet from the amount of dark energy appearing from the area, knocking them both unconscious. Xaragn was barely able to escape from the fate his friend had now suffer from taking a different direction that Xion and Vura went, which was ducking head down straight and not try to jump the blast.

_"What with this power... it likes staring to a black hole or something worse..." _Xaragn though as he struggle to get up, but the darkness acting likes the gravity went to normal to insane high. "WHO EVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Since you ask, I'm well show who I am before I send you to the world of Oblivion." The Mysterious person said as the person step from the shadow to reveal to Xaragn.

The Mysterious person was a male with a light tan and long sliver-blonde hair that it reach to his shoulder that had two spikes on the sides of his head. His eyes were glowing amber-green eyes, almost too inhuman. He worn white pants with crimson thorn symbol and white silver-lined. A crimson black leather coat that had white on the inside and lined with red, and also has a large crimson black section that covers the lower half and shoulders of the coat. The white section seems to be attached by several small pins around the hip and neck sections of the coat, as well as by a belt that wraps around his back and attaches to the rim of the coat. The high-collar of the coat completely unzips to show a second jacket that was shorter and had a pitch dark "X" strap below his chest. The other jacket is white and high-collared much like the outer coat and more buttoned to flare inward. He wore silver-black gloves on his hands that each had a grey band on the wrist, while the rest of the glove had 3 black buttons lining one side, bells outwards. Behind his back shoulders arms two black relatively small twisted wings that seem to be almost angle like.

"I'm a Royal Royale, The Seeker of Darkness. But call me Roy to short and I am a heartless." Royal said as each step he take, a pool of dark purple goo like water started to form from under his feet, after moving his feat out of the strange goo, Heartless start to appear from the goo like it was hiding inside it.

The Heartless was similar to a Shadow, but more humanoid with crooked antennae are quite long and also several faint blue veins lined of its body. It was rather muscular and its hands were quite large and both hands had five fingers clawed. It feet were much different from the regular Shadow, since it resemble more off a boots.

"I-I-IMPOSSIBLE! HOW CAN YOU BE A HEARTLESS IF YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE THOSE MONSTROUS CREATURES?" Xaragn scream in shock that his mind went completely blank for ten seconds.

"Nothing is impossible in the worlds. Their no proof that their other worlds, but look at where we are. It the same as your existence and your other friend." Royals said as the strange black liquid and the new Heartless start to surround him and his friend, not even bother by the change of gravity. "Surprise to see the Heartless able to walk normally then you are, it simple. The Neoshadow are much more different from a regular Shadow, but their bodies are use to it dark energy, like my Zero Graviza, but instead of make the enemies float like balloon, they are push to the ground, like being between a rock and hard place." Royal said as a strange bright yellow circle appear below him. "What th-" Before he was able to finish what he was going to say, bolts of light came straight out from the circle, sending him flying toward a group of trees ten yards away from where he original was at. This also cause the entire strange liquid, which surround the entire area to electricity and killing all the Neoshadow and only leave the smell of burn ozone layer.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance - "Xehanort - The Early Years" and now play Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

"..T...AK...e...th...at..."

Xaragn slowly turn his head to where the voice came from, to reveal a Vura, but his whole body was in smokes and hair was sticking up.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" Xaragn scream as he tries to get up and walk toward Vura to strangle him.

"I... cast a...Magic...circle...underneath him...to get...that guy." Vura nervously walk away from the murder looking Xaragn.

"Hold...on..."

Vura then turn him head towards where the voice came from, only to come from Xion slowly start to get up and look at Vura with predator eyes.

"...Xion..." Vura then started to walk away from both the Nobody's member that now want to kill him.

"Wait a minute."

All three of them turn their head to see Royal not affect from the attack that Vura unleash. He looks at all them like he about to kill them, bring them back to life, and kill them again.

"The only person dying who going to die are the three of you." Royal starts to slowing walk up

"How are you still not affected from this at all!?" Vura scream as he try to figure out how Royal dodge from an attack that made a direct contact.

"Simple, with this." Royal pullout a thin black bracelet that had several silver ornaments, the largest one was shape of a black enormous eight pointed star that adorned with three silver lightning bolts and on either side cylindrical decorated zigzagging and straight black lines. Their were also two small and large two ornament on the bracket too. "This Bracket, The Thundaga Trinket, allow a resistance in thunder like spell and attack. The only really damage it did was just pissing me off, really bad." Walk slowly toward the shaking Vura.

"C-C-Can we talk about this!?" Vura said as he tries to make a run for it, but end up tripping over a dead tree branch.

"HELL NO!" Xion scream as she launch a fire towards him, but end up missing him.

"WAIT XION, WE NOT SURE IF THE LIQUID ISN'T FLAMMABLE-" Before Xaragn could finish, the fire went to the strange liquid, cause the entire place to burn like a huge pillar of fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone scream as their who body went to extreme pain and degree of burn.

**5 minutes later**

The fire then died out, only leaving a huge darken mark area and the smell of smoke and burn clothes. Everyone was still alive, but with burn hair. All of them would of them could have died if they haven't thought of use blizzard on them to reduce the damage to death.

"..." Vura, Royal, and Xaragn both turn to Xion on how much destruction she just cause to nature and to them their selves.

"... I'll be right back..." Xion said as she went to summon a Corridor of Darkness and went walking inside.

**Half an hour later**

A Corridor of Darkness open where Xion had once left a half a hour before the little 'fire accident' and walking out of it was Xion who had a fresh of new coat and looks completely fine.

"Okay, I don- What the heck are you guys doing?" Xion say as she starts at the guys.

Vura was shooting with his bow and arrow at different trees and crystals of the area. Both Xaragn and Royals were both busy play chess against each other, but the most surprising part is they were fine like Xion was.

"What?! We got bored waiting for you."

"...I saw nothing at all, so are we going to fight or not?' Xion said as she tries hard not to kill them and report to Saix that their newest member Xaragn was killed."Wait more importantly, why aren't you guys fighting at all?"

"If I start to fight them, you well probably sneak up on me when you return back when I busy fighting them and finish the blow to them." Roy explains as he made his move, but end up getting checkmate at the end." Ah, I lost. Oh well, I'll just have to kill you now to make me feel better." Royal said in a calm tone as he snap his finger to make the chess board and piece dissolved to smokes.

"Seriously? All I did was beat you in chess and I didn't even know how to play chess at all!" Xaragn said as Royal look at him like a blank expression.

"...That it, let just get this over it." Royal said as a dark over shadow seem to appear behind him to attack Xaragn. **"DARK RUSH!**"

**Stop plays Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" and play Kingdom Hearts Battle theme - "Destiny's Force" here **(This is Royal theme)

Xaragn they jump out of where he at before seeing a strange creature makes a huge crater where he could have been squash to death. This strange creature was humanoid muscular white-black body that stands eight feet tall. It head were white-black with small glowing red eyes that was cover with a black demonic helmet that was shape of a dragon-serpentine beast that was Covered in dozens of twisted, red scarf's cross over the top of its head and wrap around its face while two more cross over its neck and upper back and two scarf's cross over its chest with another two crossing over from its shoulders and attaching a fifth bandage wrapped to the base of its thick neck. It has a shadow tail that connects into the shadow created at Royal's feet, making it look like that his own shadow attack him.

"WHOA... WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?" Xaragn start at the strange looking beast that was attach to the human like Heartless.

"That my friend is my Shadow. Now less talking and stand still so I can kill you" Royal said as he yells out other **Dark Rush** attack.

"GAH!"

"Xaragn! Don't worry I have you cover, Cure!" Xion yell as she cast strange green circle to him that slowly start to heal from his wounds.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No, **Shock Slash!**" Royal's Shadow then start to shoot seven discs of dark energy that then target Xion, but were intercepting by a purple flash of arrow that Vura had launch.

"WHAT KEY GIRL SAID?" Vura said as he starts to send purple arrow towards him.

The arrow where instead intercept by Royal's Shadow by slash the arrow with white sword like nail from it hands that cause a shock way of red white energy that almost hit them if Xion's strange weapon block it, cut the shock way in half.

"Okay, now I'm-Where he goes?"

"Behind you!"

Before Xion can even have time to turn, Royal them release a strange black energy from his hand that that hit Xion point blank range that Xion was then sent flying ten feet in the air and fell down.

"XION!"

"Don't worry about her; you should worry more about what going to happen to you. Shadow!"

Royal's Shadow them leap into the air and to summon seven white disks that start to make a strange noise like sound that sound like someone just drop ten crates of glass.

"Behold! An attack that power so similar to Azure Grimoire itself! **BLANK OBLIVION DESTROYER!**" Royal scream.

The noise of the disks started to increase by 10 fold that the disk start to shoot a strange whitish-black energy beam that when it hit a tree causing the tree to turn into some strange gas substance.

"CRAP! VURA, GET XION AND RUN!" Xaragn scream as he saw from his Conner from his eye that Vura picking up Xion and run fast to get away from the beans of white light, but one was close en enough to almost hit him.

"Vura, watch out!" Xaragn jump towards the two and knock them away before the beam that was suppose to hit Vura instead hit Xaragn.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Xaragn whole body felt that is was being torn to pieces and melting at the same time.

_"This...pain...too...unbearable...dang it!" _Xaragn thought as his whole body develops a strange white gas substance _"Got...to...get ...out...this!" _Xaragn vision started to see black spots. _"Is...The...end...how...can...I...defeat...him..." _Before Xaragn vision went complete dark, Xaragn heard a strange voice that he seems to knew, yet not.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" and now playing**

**BlazBlue OST - "Stardust memory" here **

** here**

**NOW ENTERING THE MEMORY OF XARAGN'S FORMER SELF**

_Xaragn's vision was still dark, but his whole body told him he was a different place, but still in a forest. His left hand felt different was somewhat different than his right hand. He also seem to notice that his body were moving his own body including his mouth, only his mind seem to be able to work by itself. He then heard the same voice again, but more annoyed._

_"**WRONG!** **How**** many times must I say it before it gets through yer thick skull?**" The voice, which was much more clear to hear that shown a tone of agreeable, sociable and optimists,as the voice yells at him as he felt his right arm with strange energy." **Don't mistake the Blazblue as your own power!"**_

_"Blazblue? Royal did say that attack was similar to it, but what the fuck is it?!" Xaragn thought as his mouth move on his own. **"I know that already, dammit!"**_

_"**That thing's already a part of you... Listen. Try to sense the Armagus naturally." **The voice said as Xaragn noted of what the strange voice said._

_"So it part of me then, them how do I use it then!? Tell me Jubei- How the hell I knew your name!" Xaragn thought try to figure what was happening as the voice name Jubei._

_"**During the dark war, one of the six heroes called Nine created these armaments...that right. Grimoires fashioned into the shape of weapons... I guess you could think of it the way...**" Jubei say as he tries to figure out what to say._

_"**Nox Nyctores?**" Xaragn mouth move as he thought what a the hell Nox Nyctores was before the voice started to fade away and start to fill his right arm I pain. **"Haah hah...**"_

_"**...So ya finally grasped the basic of Armagus, huh?**" Jubei voice said as it came back to Xaragn. **"The Blazblue is akin to the circle of life...**"_

_"What that suppose to mean!? Tell me!_

_"**-No... I guess you ought to perceive it by yourself.**"_

_"And how I'm suppose to do that then if I don't knew how to use the dang thing?!_

_"**And then...**"_

_"Their what?! Some sort of thing I should knew that you're not telling me."_

_"**Their Boundary.**"_

_"**HAAH HA... ... HUH?**" Xaragn thought and voice said as he tries to figure what anything mean at all._

_"**One day you'll have at face at face with it, and then you'll understand.**"_

_"But I need to know now you dang cat- WHY THE HELL DO I KNEW YOUR A FRAKING CAT!" Xaragn mind scream as he want answer of what is going on and more importantly, if he dead or not._

**_"_****Restriction 666 released..." **_A new voice said that some how sound likes his own. "What the-"_

**_"_****Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed!" **_The voice continues as he felt the pain going to his left arm instead of the right. "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK is this pain!?"_

**"Azure Grimoire, Activate!" **_The voice final end, but not the pain, it still continues itself." AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IS...THIS...THE...BLAZEBLUE?!...TOO...MUCH...NEED...TO...CONTROL... IT...NEEDS...THIS POWER...TO...LIVE!"_

**Stop playing **BlazBlue OST - "Stardust memory"** and now playing Xenoblade Chronicles Music - "Mechanical Rhythm" here **( This Xaragn theme)

**NOW EXITING THE MEMORY OF XARAGN'S FORMER SELF AND RETURNING BACK TO PRESENT**

Royal's shadow stated to slow down its Blank Oblivion Destroyer attack, while the whole area of smoke from the outlast of attack. As the attack slow down, Royal's shadow started to dissolve into the smell black particles, into Royal wings.

"That attack took much off my power to use, but at least it was good for testing the destruction of the force." Royal said to himself as he slowly walks to Vura and Xion, who were trying to run away from him, but couldn't from that many Neoshadow surround them."

"Well, that the end of him, now time for-" Royal was cut off from a sudden out "burst of energy that came from the smokes.

"What-that impossible- how can he-" Royal was trying to figure out how can someone survive that attack.

**"Restriction 666 released..."** A voice came from the smoke.

"NO..." Royal said as he started to piece then together.

**"Dimensional Interruption Imaginary Number Formed!"** The voice continues as the smoke was starting to increase with strange white thorns.

"NO NO NO..."Royal mind was in panic as he start to summon the rest off his power he has to finish be for thing go after hand.

**"Azure Grimoire, Activate!" **The voice was release a strange amount of energy that suddenly went straight into Royal.

**"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !"** Royal scream as he raises both of in front of him his hand and form a large symbol of the heartless that was then hit from the white thorns.

As soon the white thorn hit, Royal's Shadow came from it, but very different from before.

It body was much larger then before and worn black armor that middle part was the same as the helmet, but more alive then being a helmet. Attach to the back were a black coffin that had pale gold lining surrounded by a large silver chain. On the lower half of the coffin was the Heartless emblem with red claw mark pattern. The arms worn black armor with massive baggy oblong selves that were attack their self to each arm, but the shoulder pad were completely different. On the left was golden red crown shape shoulder pad while the right had crimson white feathers with a spiked pauldron. It hand worn clawed gauntlets that each clawed resembling scythe blades.

Royal's shadow slashes the thorns and went straight into the smokes.

"SHADOW DESTROY HIM-what?" Royal was unable to finish as the smoke clear and only see his shadow and a corridor of Darkness." Where the heck did he-"Royal then felt cold metal against his back. "Crap..." Royal slowly turns slowly towards behind him before a flash of white hit him up the air a few a few feet from the ground."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"This is attack... is going to end you!" Xaragn voice was cut off as he disappears.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP! WHERE THE HELL IS HE KNOW!"

"UP HERE!"

Royal look up to see Xaragn with his right hand holding his left hand...except his hand was different! Instead of the usually lower part of his hand being made of some sort of strange pure white material wrap with white bandages around it, with the Organization XII and close with eye in the center inside of them palm. It whole hand has merge itself to form a curved scimitar that was decorated with feather-like scales, which expend itself five feet . The bandages where still warp around it, but the close eye was at the center, open and releasing pure white smoke like it just had been freshly forge out of a furnace.

**"ZANTESTUKEN BOUNDARY!" **Xaragn scream as send his left hand straight hit into Royal's chest, but Royal's Shadow appear behind him, but end up cut through it, causing a "X" mark at both chest. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Like I said before."

"What..." Royal said as he try to move, but couldn't as he look at his chest to see the fresh slash mark spreading and cracking to his body. Royal quickly looks to see his Shadow suffering the same condition as he was." What is this?

"Didn't you catch the name? It called **ZANTESTUKEN BOUNDARY **a reason. What else do you think I knew beside the Azure Grimoire?" Xaragn said as land a few feet away from Royal, as Royal face turn to shock and fear from realizing the name of the attack.

"T-T-TH-HE BB-B-OU-DA-RY!" As soon those word where said from his mouth, both him and his Shadow start to dissolve into white smoke and part of their body seem to fade into air, but most of the white smoke turns into red heart shape object that went straight into Xaragn's left arm.

." **NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE IT! I CAN'T DIE!" **Royal scream in agony as his whole face started to turn black and started to fall down to his knees. **"I-I-I-I NEED MORE TIME! MASTER XEHANORT, HELP ME! YOU PROMISE ME POWER TO SAVE HER!**

"Wait a minute! Who "her" and this "Master Xehanort"?" Xaragn said as he try to make what Royal said before the dying human Heartless fell back the same time it Shadow completely shatter and turn to it master shadow. Once the shadow went completely inside Royal's shadow, a huge white door appears being him.

**Stop playing Xenoblade Chronicles Music - "Mechanical Rhythm" and now playing Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - "Disappeared" here**

"CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?"

The door top half was triangular shape that had five thin spike pillar on top and only other color where the crystal chandler glass at the top and two at the side of the double doors. The handles were thin golden handle bar on top of three diamonds on top of handle, including below it.

"UMMMMM... hey Royal, mind tell me what the hell is that?" Xaragn asked Royal as he slowly back away from both Royal and the door.

**"T-THE D-DOOR TO D-DARKNESS!" **As soon Royal spoke those words, the door slowly started to open.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"Xaragn scream as he say pitch black inside, but what freak him out was that staring at him were that figure inside, which were Heartless. Even though he just saw a Heartless for the first time, he never experience so many at once, almost like their were just their, wait for an attack to end everything devour all that was made into light and turn it to darkness.

**"WHY...IS...IT...HERE..." **Royal said as he slowly try to stand up, but fall down, but not at the ground, but instead of the ground, he fell into a flat side of a large black staff of a wide steel blue anchor-like blade, while the other end had a small angular heart-shaped that had a hole. The person or things that seem to being holding it was a vaguely emaciated humanoid Heartless that legless that skin was dark pink. The head resembles a somewhat of a human skull, with a sports a wide crest on its head that seems to also resembles a that had a two black angular curled horns are present each side of it head. It eyes were glowing yellow that surrounded with black rings. It neck was long and worn a steel black and blue garment that cover its neck and shoulders, with a Heartless emblem on it front lower body was covered with short black and steel blue skirt with white bandages wrapped around, while It hand worn black gauntlets that had a jagged yellow and grey lines.

The Heartless (Also knew as the Grim Reaper from Kingdom Hearts II, a boss from the second visit to Port Royal) start to slowly drag Royal with its weapon into the door.

**"W-WAIT! W-W-WHAT THE MEANING OF THIS!" **Royal scream in fear as he try to move his arm to the door handle to escape, but his arm fail downward and hang their. **"S-S-S-SOME ONE...SAVE ME!"**

"SHIT! I got you- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Xaragn scream in pain as he left arm was suddenly zap by lighting and a purple arrow.

"NO GOODD IDEA NICE GUY!"

"Same with Vura Xaragn!

Xaragn turn to see both Vura and Xion had attack him to prevent him to aid Royal. "Y-Y-YOU-" Before Xaragn can finish what he was going to say, the Door to Darkness started to close.

**"NO... S-S-S-SAAAYYYYAAA!" **Were the final word the Royal scream out before the door completely close and disappear.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - "Disappeared" and now playing World main theme: Final Fantasy XIII Music - "The Sunleth Waterscape" here**

Few minutes pass before Xaragn can finally started to turn slowly towards Xion and Vura, with eye of someone ready to kill their next prey.

"Did you guys know what you just cause?'

"S-save you?" Xion quietly said.

"NO! You just ruin this mission!" Xaragn scream directly at her face.

"...what? "Xion voice sound tiny and confuse

"If we had saved him, we could have asked him more about the "Door of Darkness", who this 'Saya', and could have been a person with much more knowledge, even though he was a Heartless..." Xaragn put his arm to his face and took some deep breaths before speaking again. "... **BUT YOU FREAKING SCREW IT OFF! BOTH YOU AND - **where Vura?"

Xion turn around and found no sigh of him.

"Ummm... I think he ditch us."

" *Sighs* Can this day get any worse- where the stuff items that the heartless drop" Xaragn said as he dig his right arm to both pocket, but both were empty.**" ... * BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*"** Xaragn scream as his voice was heard from everywhere.

**Elsewhere** (Stop playing World main theme: Final Fantasy XIII Music - "The Sunleth Waterscape" for a bit)

"Okay Ragna, now I think you start to get the hang of-" Before a certain person cat beastkin can finish, he heard something.

**"... * BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*..."**

" ... What in the Boundary was that?" A certain Spiky head person asks to the little girl in a black dress.

" ... Not a sightless clue either." The girl answers back.

**Back to Crystal Cavern **(now continue playing World main theme: Final Fantasy XIII Music - "The Sunleth Waterscape")

After a rough five minutes of cursing. Xaragn finally clam down."... Let go back to the freaking castle, I had enough of this mission."

"Agreed..._ Note to self: Never piss off Xaragn ever or doing any thing to send me dying early._" Xion thought as both Organization member left the world and return to their own.

**Stop playing World main theme: Final Fantasy XIII Music - "The Sunleth Waterscape" and now playing world main theme: Kingdom Hearts **HD 2.5 ReMIX** \- "Sacred Moon" here**

Both Xion and Xaragn were tried and exhausted to even notice Saix waiting for them at the Grey Room.

"Xion, Xaragn, what was the report of today mission of this new area of the world?" Saix ask in a cold calm tone as both his eye were close and not even dare to look at them.

" Beside the Heartless, we bump into some guy who control the heartless their, talk about him being a Heartless, almost got myself killed, some "door of Darkness" appear, and saying something about " Master Xehanort-

"Wait- what?" Saix open both eyes and his face look almost shock. "... Number XV, what with your arm?"

"What- CRAP!?" Xaragn look at his left arm and realize it still in it strange sword like weapon. "I totally forgot about that!"

"Go to Vexen and see what he can do with that! **NOW!**" Saix scream as Xaragn started to run out the door, living Xion and Saix alone. _"Their goes my time on relaxing fir the day."_

**5 minutes later**

"This arm of your is amazing!"

Xaragn found himself in Vexen's room, with stand in some strange white pod of some sort filled with strange see through liquid"

"Um... mind filling me on what with my arm?" Xaragn ask Vexen from the contained he was in.

"This arm contain a really strange, yet amazing Grimoire, you said it called an 'Azure Grimoire', correct?"

"That what I got from that from that strange vision, what about it?" Xaragn asked in an impatience, yet curious tone.

"This Grimoire some how allow you to capture the Heartless 'heart' and us 10 percent for it own energy, while the other remain in their and trap till it release into some sort of way." Vexen told Xaragn as he looks at his computer and started to tap something out. " Listen Xaragn, your arm is now a very useful tool to completely the goal the Organization XIII has, and guessing from the way your making your face, you have no clue what I speak off."

"Nope."

" Well, as you knew we don't have a 'heart', making us incomplete, but by gather hearts from Heartless, we can making Kingdom Hearts, a source off all power in the world, once it complete, we can all have a 'heart'. Vexen explain to Xaragn

"Is having a 'heart' a big deal for us?" Xaragn question Vexen.

"Yes, for you see, if a Nobody dies or get killed, we do now go to heaven or hell. We end up disappearing into darkness and never to return and be erasing from the world completely."

_"So that what Royal meant back their. Then I better be more careful now I knew what can happen to me."_ Xaragn though as he now made it clear what he was? "Okay now what? Can I get out now?"

"I'm going to have to do more test on this, but don't worry, I'll put you to sleep and get more info on this, so good night." Before Xaragn can argue, he suddenly feels sleepy.

_"dang it...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."_

**Entering dream**

**Stop playing world main theme: Kingdom Hearts** HD 2.5 ReMIX** \- "Sacred Moon" and now play **BlazBlue OST - "Stardust memory"** here**

_Xaragn found himself at a forest hiding behind some bushes and trembling in fear of some sort._

_"You can come out now, it safe now. Those monsters are gone." A male voice called from a few feet away from him._

_Xaragn's body slowing move out of the bushes and see a tall boy who seem to resemble Xemnas, but much younger and slightly tan skin. He blue eyes and brown hair that reach to the base of his neck in the back that rather messy with vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. Xaragn couldn't see the person body for some reason from that the image of it was burly._

_"My name is Terra, what yours?"_

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: and I end it right here, I hope you enjoy and leave a commit. * Went directly to sleep*_

_* 16 hours later*_

_PersonaQeminod1: * Woke up* What a great nap! Time to check on - everyone?_

_* Entire place was in ruin and boiled egg were everywhere*_

_PersonaQeminod1: ..._ **TERUMI!**

_?: ...This is my fault..._

_PersonaQeminod1: What? * Turn around and saw Vexen* Explain._

_Vexen: Long story short, Replica Terumi._

_PersonaQeminod1: ...CRAP! HOW MANY!?_

_Vexen: Four..._

_PersonaQeminod1: Then let find them!_


	6. Chapter 6: Day 50, Replica

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 5: Day 50, Replica

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: * Holding a died Replica Terumi* That all of them Vexen?_

_Vexen: Yes, sorry for this awful mess._

_PersonaQeminod1: Sure, but tell me what happen._

_Vexen: It a long story, but first. I, PersonaQeminod1, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

_PersonaQeminod1: Oh forgot_ _about that, thanks._

* * *

**Start playing Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" here**

"Is that it for today?" Xaragn ask Vexen after getting off a chair.

It been weeks after the incident to Crystal Cavern. Xaragn had decided to work with Vexen on not only control his left arm, but also try to figure out what the vision he had experience.

"Yes, that is all for today, now you can go and do what you need to do for the day while I, try to figure out this data I got some far." Vexen said as Xaragn left from the Library/ Vexen's room, but stop midway.

"If you find anything that has something to do with my past, no mature how small, tell me. If you need me, I'll be in some area called Twilight Town with Xion do recon mission." Xaragn told to Vexen as he finally left the room.

"This data is remarkable to begin with... Now if this goes here... and- no! That won't do!" Vexen struggle to make sense of the memory fragment he had just amylase and copy from Xaragn. "Now should I- ... What this?" Vexen pause as he saw something that was rather off.

**30 minute later and at a different location**

"Boy that was tried some, right Roxas and Luxord?" Axel talks to two other people behind him as they walk back to the World That Never Was.

The first person was a man with short Caesar cut platinum-blond hair, a goatee that was the color as his hair, and lectric-blue eyes. His ear were pier with four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear and one piercing shaped like the Nobody symbol dangling from one earlobe. His cloak was slighter spotted pointed on the shoulder and the selves were loose. He was known as Luxord, Organization XIII Member X, known as The Gambler of Fate.

The other person was a boy the same age as Xion, who had spiky golden blonde hair that the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head, while the back was is smoother and flakier, and bright blues eyes. His cloak was more causal and loose, while his cloak was slightly shoulders and close-fitting sleeves. His pants leg weren't tuck in and his boot resemble a black version of street shoes and not very knee high them the other member. He was known Roxas, Organization XIII, known as The Key of Destiny.

"My cards tell me that expect the unexpected." Luxord said in a notably British accent that was said in a English manner, as he look at a grey and white card that the back had the Nobody symbol, while the front had an image of a clock the at number where mark with Roman numbers and a XIII in the lower middle of the clock image, which Luxord call the cards, Fair Game, from his hand.

"Ya, Like what make us believe that. The last time you said that, I almost lose my hair from you cards!" Axel reminded Luxord about what happen to their mission.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Axel! Behind you!" Roxas yelled to Axel as he dodges an attack from a claw attack of a Neoshadow._

_"My card we finish this off!" Luxord said to himself as he launches twenty two cards like there were throwing stars._

_Only four of the cards hit it target, while the other six were caught by the remaining Neoshadow and look at the three Organization members._

_"... My cards did not tell me this... RUN!" Luxord scream as the cards started to be thrown back at them._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"It took us longer to defeat those Heartless them it original thought." Roxas as reminded them from the hours of finally defeating the group of Heartless.

"But my cards tell me that nothing bad going to happen once we get back." Luxord told the other two as they went back into the castle, only to find the Grey Room in complete ruin and smelled like a scramble egg."... * BBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*!"

"WOW...I never saw him so piss from something like this." Axel scratches his air and look around the place. "But what the hell happen here though?"

"I-I-I can explain..."

The three organization member turn to see from the corner to see Vexen in the ground with his hair miss up and cloth torn crawling from the floor from a broken window.

"What the heck did you do?" Axel yell at Vexen as he summon two red circular weapon that had eight silver spikes that circles around the edges, it two black handles that was shaped in a cross in the middle, which Axel call them **Eternal Flames**, from a pillar of fire and pointed at his neck and pretend to slice his neck with it."Or else you get it!"

"Alright! Please put away your Chakrams! What happen was this, I was in my room looking through a copy part of Xaragn and I found something remarkable."

* * *

**30 minutes before at Vexen's room**

"What could this be?" Vexen said as he started at his screen at some sort of strange green data. _"These appear to be some sort of data that somehow implant Xaragn's mind. It hard to make out... but this seem to be some sort of seal in this work"_ Vexen thought at the start to type more commands on his keyboard. _"But by the look at it... it can be easily break with a few swift keys... and done!"_

As soon as the final click was tap in the keyboard, images and info appear in the screen, on the right corner was an image of a man who worn a hooded yellow cape that had black markings, Underneath his yellow cape was a white shirt with large rolled-up cuffs along with long black ribbons and bandages across his arms. While his hands worn short brown gloves. His pants were a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts, and brown steel-toed shoes. His face had one eye open to revel gold snake-like, while the other eye was bright non-pupils eye. His mouth forms a psychopathic killer smile.

"And who might you be?" Vexen look at the data on the man and finally found his name. "So your name is... Yuki Terumi? And you... created the Azure Grimoire!" Vexen found he surprise as the statement that he had data and a complete bio of the creator of Xaragn's left arm.

Vexen started to figure out what to do with this data, he could had gone to get Xaragn, but he might have been long gone to his mission, the Vexen had a great, yet foolish idea.

"Well, I think it about time I test 'That" out on you. "Vexen told himself as he went and grab one of the many dummy in the shelf, and place it on a white container.

As soon as the dummy was in the container, it shut itself close and filled with dark white liquid. Vexen they went to his computer monitor and start to type down a certain program. As soon he was finish with the program, loading bars appear and at a flash, filled itself up and there was a flash of blind light.

"My, that was faster than doing- GGGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Was the final word Vexen can let out before being hit by a strange force from the back, sending him through an open window.

**Back to the present**

* * *

"I was mange to summon a platform of ice and landed a few story of where I was falling at, and after getting back inside, the Replica cause a huge mess. It seem like the experiment has back fire at me." Vexen laugh nervously

"**YOU THINK!?"** All three members yell at the scientist at the same time.

"B-BUT LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE! At least Saix and Xemnas aren't here!" Vexen said to the other member to at least look for something good from the problem that happens.

"Wait, what?" Axel ask Vexen in a confuse tone.

"Well... I think those two went on some sort of mission, including with Xibrag on finding another member. If I remember correctly, it was a female that connect to the seven princess of light.

"So, who here in the place?" Roxas as he tilted his to remember who was still in the castle.

"Only Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion" Vexen told Roxas as he remember they had a day off from a good job from the last mission they went.

"Okay, their only one of him, and seven of use that has different power. The chance of losing is quite low." Luxord commit as he looks at hi cards.

"I have to agree with you their Luxord, with your ability to stop time, my fire, Roxas power of light, Vexen power of ice, Lexaeus's power of earth, Xaldin's wind, and Zexion's illusion, how can we lose?" Axel said as everyone else agrees of what Luxord said.

"So... where are they?" Roxas ask Vexen.

"They are tried to capture him, since this person seem to like egg a lot" Vexen pointed to a bowl of omelets, and other egg type dish. "It makes sense to use that as bait. They should be at the kitchen, which I was going to till I got a surprise attack from that Replica and end up going through the window and find myself here."

"Okay, we get that your hurt, but can we just go to them and finish this already so I can catch a few 'Z'?" Axel told Vexen as he fails back from Axel comment.

"... Forget it. Let just get this over with _before I just give you a worse cause of frost bites._" Vexen said as he quietly said the last part to himself and walk out of the grey room, with the three organization behind him.

After a few minutes of walk, they finally made it to see a person standing guard at the kitchen door.

This person was a large broadness man that had his cloak similar to Vexen, but the sleeves were wider and longer. His face was very angular with strong features that had a square chin, straight nose, and sharp cheekbones. His ginger hair was slicked back into rather odd messy spikes and blue eyes with small eyebrows. He was Lexaeus, Organization member V, known as the The Taciturn Stalwart.

"Ah... It seem like we have more ally to help clean up the miss." Lexaeus said as he slowly made his way out of the door for the other four to enter the kitchen. Inside the kitchen were the other two member that were still at the castle.

The first was a man that had black styled distinctive dreadlocks, with one dread tie from most of the others into a sort of ponytail, with four thinner dreads dangle in front of his face evenly on each side. Bushy eyebrows and very thick sideburns that hook around his cheeks those were parallel to his violet eyes and a flesh tunnels with an earring through the hole. He was Organization member III, Xaldin, known as the Whirlwind Lance.

The second person was a boy who was much younger and the same height as Roxas, with his cloak sleeves slightly bell-shaped and only his left side of his face show a bright aqua colored eye while the right side were by long layer of bangs. His hair was steel-blue that were messy with bangs that completely cover the right side of his face that reaching two inches past his chin. His left side thought still rather long, it still shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear, while a few strands of hair fall over that exposed section of his face, but the back was much shorter than the front. He was Organization member VI, Zexion, known as the Cloaked Schemer.

"Ah, just in time." Xaldin said as he finishes setting a plate of scramble eggs.

"In time for what?" Axel said as he pick the plant and start to eat it, but got took from Zexion.

"We are planning to see if this Terumi love of egg is able to allow being aware of his surroundings. So don't eat the bait please." Zexion explain as everyone including Xaldin was slowing put the bowl of egg into the table.

"So that what you were doing, I thought we were just eating lunch." Xaldin said as Zexion fall backward.

"WHY WOULD I MAKE A BREAKFAST DISH AT THE AFTERNOON!?" Zexion yell at Xaldin for think of food and not the threat inside the castle.

"I actually do that a few time actually, I bet everyone else does too." Xaldin explain as Roxas, Axel, and Vexen agree.

"*Sigh* Forget what I said and let me go over the plan." Zexion said as he walks towards a still crate.

**10 Minutes later at Altar of Naught and stop playing Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" and now play Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

The replica of Yuki Terumi decided to look at the strange object in the sky from the window he smash early after waking up and now of what the object is.

"Okay, I freaking wake up in fucking tube, in a strange castle, in freaking seither and the god hell of the moon is fucking shape as a fucking heart! What else is going to happen?! That I end up fucking dying!?" Terumi scream at the up close golden heart shape moon. "At least be something normal here that I can fuck - What that smell?" Terumi look around till his eye saw a bowl of scramble eggs, and on top the dish was a wooden crate and a stick holding it. "Oh come on! Do this people think I will fall for a trick like t- GGGGGAAAHHH!" Was the only word he let out before a metal crate appearing on top of him in a strange black swirl.

Out of the portal was Lexaeus that then started to sit on the metal crate.

"His trap, you guys can come out." Lexaeus yell as the other members start appear from different place of the area.

"I can't he actually fell for that trick." Axel said in surprise as he went and carefully remove the dish and start to eat it.

"Of course it would work, the best trick are the old one, which make them so good to use. That how we catch him, by my plan!" Zexion said as he gloats over his victory.

"Enough gloat and let just finish him off, and clean up the miss before something else happen." Luxord said.

"Which is what exactly?"

All seven seven members froze over and slowly turn and saw Xaragn, and then sigh in relief.

"For a second there, I thought you were Saix or Xemnas for second their Xaragn." Axel said as he went and continue to eat the dish. "So when did you get here?"

"At the same time as Xibrag, Saix, and Xemnas came back with some sort of container." Xaragn said as the seven member face turn pale white and look scared as hell.

**"VEXEN!"**

From the doorway came out of the were Xemnas, Saix, and other man. This other person had a black eye patch on the right eye and jagged scar extending from his left cheek to just under his left eye. His other eye gold with pointed ears and upturned eyebrows with a long black ponytail with grey streaks in the ponytail. His cloak was close - fitting that the other and more pointed sagging shoulders. He was Organization member II, Xibrag, as known as The Freeshooter.

"Explain to me why the whole place is a wreck and smell like eggs and most of the destruction came from your room!?" Xemnas demanded as he extended his left hand to form beams of red energy from his palm, known as Xemnas's **Ethereal Blades**, which zooms half way to Vexen's face that starts to sweat like crazy." Tell me or I well turn everyone here into Dusk!"

"What happen was that Vexen's Replica went haywire!" Roxas blurt out at the same time a huge energy source came from the wooden crate.

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" and now playing Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma OST - "Endless Despair II" here**

Everyone jump away from the crate, including Lexaeus before the energy coming from the crate was surrounded in a pillar of bright green light.

**"Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros!" **Came from the pillar as a metal black snake like head zooms across the area with a green chain attack to it. The strange zoom till it stop almost close to Axel head.

"*Phew* Guess that weapon all show and no-" Was the only word that came out as the same strange man was reeled from the chain and was now in front of Axel. "Show... I'm fuck."

"You have no idea.** Serpent's Laceration!**" The man axe- kick Axel to the ground and start to stomp at Axel several times, then sweep off the ground and launch a backward kick to Axel with a trail of the a green energy that shape to the snake from the weapon earlier.

"GAAGAGAGH!" Axel screams as he landed next to Xaragn. "Think you can help me Xaragn?" Axel slowly turns his head to him, to see Xaragn holding both hands at his head and look in pain.

"AH...THAT...FACES...AHAHAHAH... MY HEAD!" Xaragn scream in both pain and a strange reason of hatred._ "Why... does my... head... hurt so ...much? This guy...looks...familiar...!" _Xaragn whole mind suddenly went back to the nightmare he had with the church burning down and the boy with the sword. He then saw something that he didn't see till now, next to the boy was the same man, with same crazy smile the boy had with the sword.

"Xaragn... Mind if you give me a hand here?" Axel asks as he starts to get concerned of Xaragn strange behavior.

"...You..." Xaragn release his hands and face full of fury."...**IT WAS YOU!" **Xaragn yell at the cloak person as the strange enemy turn and notice Xaragn, to have his face filled with shock and surprise.

"What the hell!? How are you here- Wait your arm!? Why is it at the left and not at the right!?" Terumi yelled as he try to figure out how the hell the person that he made full of despair and death be much the same as he last saw him. "Well it doesn't mature! I KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"I don't know what going on, but I'm luck my luck that this Terumi person the one that turn Xaragn's original self into his Nobody.' Luxord said as he pull out his card and start to float around him. "Xaragn might be new here and I don't really care much of his past, but I won't destroy our work we spend years doing!"

"**THE SAME!"** Everyone agreed as they pull out their weapon.

Axel got up and re summon his **Eternal Flames** and start to spin them in his hand, while Roxas summon an exact same **Keyblade** Xion had summon during the Crystal Cavern and hold it with both hand and leg slightly crouch.

Zexion summon a dictionary that had a three interconnected Nobody symbols display on the cover, while the back bears another outline of Nobody logo, while the spine of the book displays a VI with the title "Hallucination—Another Side", superimposed over yet another Nobody symbol, which Zexion called the book **Book of Retribution**, and start to flip its page by itself. Xaldin summon six lances from thin air. Each were 6 feet tall and purple and blue, with shape of the Nobody symbol as it blade and a draconian head that sports a jagged open mouth at its end, and lined with thin spikes, with lower part of it was combined Nobody logo, known as** Lindworm**, as he grabs two of them at one hand, and one at the other, while the other three remain floating in the air.

Saix extend his hand to summon a massive two-handed Claymore, that were decorated with many blue and yellow additives that resemble the Nobody logo know as **Lunatic**, which he somehow lift it with only one arm. Lexaeus summon a massive, yet heavy meter long Axe Sword that had a has a blue handle roughly as long as the blade made of black, red, and yellow metal and appears to be laborious to use for anyone without extreme strength know as his **Skysplitter**, yet Lexaeus somehow lift it up easily and sling it behind one of his shoulder.

Vexen summon from one of his arm a blue and silver shield that vague resemble the shape of the Nobody symbol that upside down, the shield was knew as** Frozen Pride**, and start to let the shield float with a light blue mist around it. Xibrag hold both of his hand a summon two purplish arrowguns that appear to be somewhat similar to crossbows that bears a pattern similar to the Nobody symbol on the top, which he call them **,** pointed the arrowguns at Terumi and the barrel start glow red.

"My, what a strange set of Ars Magus you all got there. But how are you to use them without seither?" Terumi asks as he started to run towards them, but got hit by a red laser from Xigbar's guns." GAH! WHAT THE!? IMPOSSIBLE!?"

"Someone minded tell me what 'Seithr" is? Xibrag asked ask he continue to rapid Terumi with series of red laser form his gun.

"Seithr is substance that can neither be seen nor smelled. A small dose is harmless, but larger quantities can cause a person to be addicted to use more, leading their body to deteriorate." Xaragn explain to Xigbar what Seithr was.

"And how do you know that Xaragn?" Axel asks as he tries to put what Xaragn said much simpler.

"I don't know, maybe it because I FREAKING CAME FROM THE SAME WORLD THAT HE LIVE!" Xaragn yell at Axel as Axel then remember what Vexen said earlier, then slap him. "Anyway, Ars Magus is weapons that consume the Seithr and utilize it as a source of energy. Since their no Seithr and Xigbar using his weapon that shoot laser, Terumi is freaking out a lot."

**"WAIT, THEIR NO FREAK SEI- AAAHHH!" **Terumi scream as he took a head shoot of **Sharpshooter**'s shoot. "That it! No more mister nice guy! **HeRe CoMe TeRuMi!**" Terumi whole body disappears and reappears behind Xigbar." Prepare to die!"

Suddenly, a Corridor of Darkness appear at the right side of Terumi, a yellow and black object jump toward him, cause him to be tackle away from Xigbar, and into empty space of air, hundred feet away from the ground.

"CRAP! **Geminus An -**" Before Terumi can finish a word, he was hit by Xaragn's right fist from his back

"I might know much about myself but the next time I see you, You'll REGRET MISSING WITH ME!" Xaragn raise his left arm, to suddenly start to split in half except it upper part of the arm. The spited parts start to become wider, while the fingers of the arm started to from a beast like mouth that was similar to the Dusk mouth, without the slider part. (Any who doesn't knew what that is, it the part that zip the zipper.) The bandage start to show bumps, causing it to reveal white spike, While the strange eye that was found at the palm was at the right side, wide open and releasing pure white smoke from before, while the left side show the Nobody's symbol, which expanded it top part of the symbol to the arm, while the bottom was use as a left eye.

**"BEAST OF AZURE!"** Xaragn's left arm open and bit Terumi middle body and it fangs extended even more that went right through Terumi body, then through down directly to the floor, while the force cause Xaragn to go back up to the air, enough to grab a hold of something before suffering the fate as Terumi. Xaragn then able to mange to pick himself up backing into the area and then see everyone look at him. "What with the look?"

**Stop playing Blazblue: Chrono Phantasma OST - "Endless Despair II" and now playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

"Um... You just kill someone" Axel stated, but was block from the high pitch scream of Terumi falling to his death.

**Elsewhere **(Stop playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" for a bit)

"Okay, I think you done enough train for today kid. Now let-" A certain cat beastkin was then interrupted again, but with a death piercing scream. "Okay, now what in world was that? _Sort off sound like Terumi was actually screamed for mercy of something._"

"Probably Terumi falling down a hundred floor building." A certain spiky head person said as the cat beastkin look at him with wide eyes.

"...What did you say?"

"I said - ... Strange. I don't know where that came from at all. It just... pops from my head without warning." The spiky head person said in a state of confusing of what his mouth had said.

"You knew what, let forget that we didn't hear a thing." The Cat beastkin said._ "Strange, how did he know Terumi scream was like that...It best for that I tell Rachel about it."_

**Back at the Altar of Naught **(now continue playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante")

"Well, more importantly: Who the one that open that Corridor of Darkness anyway?" Xaragn ask the other members."

"Eh? I thought it was you?" Vexen said as he look at the stop watch he had that was time Terumi time to take to reach the ground.

"Then who did t- AH!" Xaragn scream as something tackle him into the ground.

"ARF!"

Xaragn look to see a short yellow fur blood hound that had long black droopy ears and close - set eyes. It had 3 toes on each paw and a very thin and black long tail and worn a loose green collar. It entire body was covering with the same cloak that Xaragn and the other member worn.

"ARF!"

"Oh... Now I remember." Xaragn said as he remembers what happen back at Twilight Town.

(Stop playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" for a bit)

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

**Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo.**

**World main theme: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days - "Lazy Afternoon"**

A town divided building and a cloak tower with an endless sunset that never go down or rises up.

**Twilight Town**

* * *

_Xaragn and Xion were toward an area called **The Sandlot**, using that area to let them open a Corridor of Darkness, till Xion was tackle by a dog._

_"ARF!"_

_"Where did this guy come from?" Xaragn look as he try to think of a way to remove the dog, but was interrupted be a scream._

_"UWAAAAAA!"_

_"UH!?"_

_Xion got up and start to hug the dog." *SQUEEEE*"_

_"Um... Xion, we need to go back to the castle now._

_"Can I take him?" Xion said as the dog started to lick here face._

_"I don't know, it has a collar, so it might belong to someone else." Xaragn said as he pointed at the green collar the dog worn, but then notice a folded note stuck on the collar."Hey, what this."_

_Xion careful remove the note and read what it said. "Please take care of me, WOOF!"Xion then turn back to Xaragn with pleading eyes._

_"*Sigh* Fine, but if Saix said no, then your own problem._

_"YA!" Xion then wave her hand to make a Corridor of Darkness appear and was about to get inside, but was stop by Xaragn._

_"Hold on, wouldn't the dog die in their?"_

_"OH! That right!" Xion said as she started to think of a way to take the dog without dying in there. "I knew! Xaragn, do you have any spare cloak with you?"_

_"Ya, why you ask?" Xaragn took out a spare cloak he had with him inside one of his pockets._

_"Mind of I borrow it for a second?''_

_"Go right ahead. I'll go back to the Grey Room and report back, see ya." Xaragn said as he went inside the portal."_

**End of flashback**

* * *

(Now continue to play playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante")

_"Note to self: Make sure to treat this dog with some good food for that distraction."_Xaragn said in his mind as he gently push the dog away. "Okay! Thank for helping me, but get off of me!"

"Um... mind to interrupt, but is that a-"Roxas was cut off by Xion who appear behind them.

"Yup, a dog. I found him a Twilight Town. Can I keep him please!?" Xion plead at both Xemnas and Saix

_"And of course, the answer is going to be a big no."_ Xaragn though as he try to turn his left arm to normal again.

"Yes. You can keep the dog. "Saix said.

"WHAT!?" Xaragn blurt in astonish of what Saix said.

"Since the dog proved a great deal of distraction to deal with the intruder, you can have the dog as a reward." Xemnas said as he slowly starts to walk back inside.

"YAY!" Xion yelled as she start to pet the dog." You hear that Doggy? You can stay!"

"Arf!"

"I don't know what surprise me more. That Saix let the new kid have a pet, or." Vexen said to himself, causing Xemnas to stop moving.

_"Strong person... so close to darkness..." _Xemnas then start to move back to the door. "All members in the castle go to the Where Nothing Gather in 10 minutes. I believe that Vexen might be onto something quite useful for our goal."

**"HE DID?!" **Axel, Saix, Xion, Xigbar, Roxas, Xaldin, Zexion, Lexaeus, Luxord, and Xaragn said in surprise.

**10 minutes later at the Where Nothing Gather**

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" here**

All eleven members of Organization XIII were gathering together inside the meeting room.

"Now that you all have gathered. I like for Vexen repeat the very last few of what he said earlier." Xemnas said as everyone look at Vexen.

"Well like I said earlier, the fact their strong people in Xaragn's original world." Vexen said as he recalled of what he said.

"Exactly, If their or more people who are like the intruder, them it is scenery to turn them to Nobody. This well not also because our rank not only become bigger, but well makes our goal move much faster way." Xemnas explain to everyone his plan." That why I decide that Xaragn, Xion, Roxas, and Axel well go to Xaragn's home world." Xemnas said as Roxas, Xion, and Axel were shock of the news.

"WAIT A MOMENT! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?" Axel screams.

"Well, it best to put the other three members close eye on them." Xemnas said.

"Great, more babysitting duty again, but why Xion and Roxas, why are they coming?"Axel asks Xemnas about the other two reason coming with him and Xaragn.

"We still do not knew that If there are Heartless or not, so it best to have more thanone1 Keyblade wielders to handle any powerful Heartless, due that we still do not knew that world much or what this 'Seithr' can do to them."

"Okay, if you put it that way, I can understand that."

"That well be enough for today meet, you can go back what you all usually do." Xemnas said as many of the members start to leave out the door, but Xaragn was grabbing by Xemnas hand by the shoulders, which appear behind him.

"You, on the other hand must go to the Library and wait for me their." Xemnas said as he also grab Vexen shoulder." That mean you too Vexen."

"What?" Vexen said as his whole body started to sweat.

**10 Minutes later at Vexen's room**

Both Xaragn and Vexen found them self wait for Xemnas to arrive.

"So...Did you get any information on my memories?" Xaragn ask as he breaks the silence.

"Sadly, when that Terumi person woken up, all the data on him was destroy. So sorry."

"Can't you just check it again?" Xaragn ask.

"Sadly, no. That data was a one hit wonder. It might never appear again."

"Dang It! I was hoping that would be solved! But more importantly...what the hell is that?" Xaragn said as he pointed in a corner of the room a was black container.

The container was about 6 feet tall; cover with sliver lines that seem to form a Heartless heart, but without the thorns. It covers self with yellow glowing chains. At the very top was a see through window, but was cover in fog of ice, as it had not been to the sun at all. On side of the container were metal pipes.

"I have known idea how it got here either. I wonder what inside." Before Vexen can come anymore closer, a scream was heard outside.

**"AXEL YOU *BBBEEEPP* FRAKING *BBBEEEPPP* DEAD!"**

Both Xaragn and Vexen outside to see Axel being chase by an other Organization Member. He was a tall elegant man with feminine features. His clothes were very much basic Organization uniform, His hair was rose pink that reach to shoulder with ruffles. He was Organization Member XI, Marluxia, know as The Graceful Assassin. In one of his hands was large elegant looking scythe which had the handle colored pastel green, while the blade was rose pink. The evokes was an appearance of a plucked flower. Where the parts meet them resembles pieces of a yellow Organization logo. That weapon was known as **Graceful Dahlia.**

"Um... Marluxia, what wrong?" Xaragn said as Marluxia stop chasing Axel and slowly turn his head toward his head to Xaragn.

**"NO ONE BURN MY ROSES AND GET AWAY WITH IT ALIVE!" **Marluxia scream as he then start to chase Axel again.

_"Seriously. Just for some roses that can be simple planted again? I didn't know anyone else who would do something like that." _Xaragn thought.

**Elsewhere**

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" and now play Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

At a manor that had a rose garden next to it, where it always midnight and a full red moon.

"Madam Rachel, I'm afraid the thief trail went cold yet again." A man wearing a butler suit said to a little girl.

"My, this is becoming rather bothersome. I still more amaze on how they escape from my home thought." A little girl wearing a black dress said.

Outside from the window was a familiar figure was over hearing the 2two conversation.

"Hehehe… Vura too smart for bunny Girl and Woof Man!" Vura said a he recall his memory of what happen after Royal's battle.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Vura was running away form Xion and Xaragn before Xaragn figure out his stuff had just been pickpocket. After a few minutes of complex swing in vines and tree jumping, he finally stop and take a deep breath and look at the many items he stole from Xaragn, but look at one strange object. It was a light blue star-shape crystal that had a small light green shape star, surrounded by a light green circle with diamond points at where the mall part points at, but the upper right star point was replace with a light green lighting blot that goes upward._

_"Me like star item, but what star thing does?" Vura said as he started to look at the corner of the stars, but it, but then stop as he notice it start to glow white and felt hot."Huh?"_

_Before Vura can figure out what was going on, he was then suddenly launch upward in the air engulf with a white light and bounce in the air like a shooting star, but going upward._

_"WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!" Vura scream as he was launch into the air, but they fell from the air._

_Vura then found himself at an area filled with red roses next to a manor._

_"Where Vura at? No tree, no crystal, or at even a cave. Air taste funny too, like the Monster Guy and Nice Guy strange gas!" Vura said to himself as he then remember what he read from Xaragn and Xion mind. "ME MUST BE OTHER WORLD! STAR ITEM TAKES ME TO OTHER WORLD!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Bunny Girl and Woof Man can't catch Vura! Me too much smart for them!" Vura said as he started to run away from the manor.

**Back at Vexen's Room**

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" here.**

"Well more importantly, where is Xemnas at?" Xaragn said as he went back inside after feeling he had enough of see Marluxia chase Axel for destroy his flowers.

"Who knows, but let go and see what inside that strange container." Vexen said as he went into the glass window and started to swipe off the ice it see what inside, but was cut off a voice.

"Sorry I'm late, but I was busy talking with some work."

Both Xaragn and Vexen quickly turn around to see Xemnas at the door.

"Xemnas! Mind telling me what is this container?" Vexen said as he slowly continue to clean the container window.

"That can be explaining. You see, I decide to look at Xaragn world, which is called **Hierarchical City**. What I found was that high enough Seithr can make a portal to where the Heartless go to, The Door to Darkness, which is when a-"

"What, did you said Door to Darkness?" Xaragn said as he recalled of what Royal said.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" and now playing Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - "Disappeared" here**

_"CRAP! WHAT IS THAT?"_

_The door top half was triangular shape that had five thin spike pillar on top and only other color where the crystal chandler glass at the top and two at the side of the double doors. The handles were thin golden handle bar on top of three diamonds on top of handle, including below it._

_"UMMMMM... hey Royal, mind tell me what the hell is that?" Xaragn asked Royal as he slowly back away from both Royal and the door._

**_"T-THE D-DOOR TO D-DARKNESS!"_**_As soon Royal spoke those words, the door slowly started to open._

_"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"Xaragn scream as he say pitch black inside, but what freak him out was that staring at him were that figure inside, which were Heartless. Even though he just saw a Heartless for the first time, he never experience so many at once, almost like their were just their, wait for an attack to end everything devour all that was made into light and turn it to darkness._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack - "Disappeared" and now playing Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" here**

"Yes, why do you ask?' Xemnas asked.

"Just really bad memories of the first mission. Please continue." Xaragn said.

"Well as I was saying, this only works if the high amount of Seithr is close to an object that reflects itself. So after doing such thing, it was far simple to enter inside the Door to Darkness and what I found was far more then countless Heartless. I t was seems that someone else known about the Heartless, other worlds, and even the Organization XIII itself. Who ever that person is left very important research had something call a 'Murakumo unit'." Xemnas explained.

"A what Unit?" Vexen said in a confuse and yet interest voice.

'In the notes that were left behind, a 'Murakumo Unit' is something that a uses a special types of Boundary that similar to Xaragn hand, but completely different and use some sort of weapon called, Lux Sanctus: Murakumo, a Nox Nyctores weapon." Xemnas said as both Xaragn and Vexen were suddenly shock of what they heard.

"So... where is this object at?" Vexen said as he looks around his are for his new project that he might start to work on.

"It is not an object, but a human being, but the person who original created didn't come from Xaragn's home world. It was a Keyblade Master name Master Xehanort." Xemnas said as Vexen literary fell to the ground and then look at the glass container again, while Xaragn started to think back that if heard that name before, but for some reason could not remember.

'You mean..." Vexen said.

"Correct. This 'Murakumo Unit', X-22 that Master Xehanort created was change from the original plan of the true creators, but what make this one more special that once it been active, it well is able to wield a Keyblade of its own." Xemnas said as Both Xaragn and Vexen mouth went wide open for a few seconds.

"Umm... That great, but what about me being here? I mean- why I'm here for any way?" Xaragn asked.

"You see, most off the data use to create this 'Murakumo Unit' was lost and unknown, leave the chance to active pointless, but in the file I contain had enough info on something else. A special school called the 'Military Academy' is a special school that train students off all age to join your world only military called NOL. If you can get info more on the world of your and able to find the missing documents, them activating the 'Murakumo Unit' well be possible." Xemnas said as Xaragn finally realize what Xemnas called him for.

'So you going to sent me, Axel, Roxas, and Xion to... school?"

"Correct." Xemnas said.

* * *

_Vexen: So that what happen._

_PersonaQeminod1: Wow that can explain that. *Points at Axel still being chase by Marluxia* so now that done let go home and get some rest!_

_Vexen: Wait! what about Axel, he not going to take the news of going to school in a good way._

_PersonaQeminod1: I'll tell him right now.* Yell at Axel* AXEL! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'RE GOING TO MILITARY SCHOOL!_

_Axel: WHAT!? *Axel then trip and fell to the ground* Ouch... huh?* Axel looks up and see Marluxia with his **Graceful Dahlia** in both hands* Crap..._

_PersonaQeminod1: I hope those who reading this like this chapter and leave a review on your thought on this, see you guys on the next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7: Day 61, Faces

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 7: Day 61, Faces

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Welcome back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and before I can continue. I like to say something really quick. X-22 is said as 'Chi', Not 'X' or 'Kai'. This idea for the name was sort of both from the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts X (Chi)._

_Xemnas: Kingdom what?_

_PersonaQeminod: It a totally make your own character PC game that pretty popular in Japan. I use the same battle system in Re-chain of Memories._

_Marluxia: Please don't remind off of that game every again. It was hard for many characters to fight each other with cards, and that usually Luxord thing._

_PersonaQeminod1: Agreed. Zexion?_

_Zexion: I PersonaQeminod1 do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

**Entering dream**

_Xaragn found himself at the same forest he had experience a few nights back after his first mission, running for his life. He yet again a small boy, only able to think, yet not able to speak or move his own body will. Even though he had his back turn, he knows what was chasing him. Heartless. He could tell from the movement from his back that this Heartless were just Shadow, yet with other Heartless he was unfamiliar with. He then felt a branch under one of his shoes, causing him to fall into the ground._

_"WAH!" Xaragn mouth said as he tries to quickly get up, but then saw the swarm of Shadow and the other Heartless surrounded him._

_The other Heartless were more refined appearance than the Shadows, but had as style of an it noble knight-type warrior at first glance. Its head worn a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It was much muscular that clad itself with black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees, while it shoes were trimmed black and silver that had a spiral toes at the end with silver wristbands on the ankles. It hand were blue and red-tipped claws, while it shadowed face had bright yellow eyes and toothy maw._

_Xaragn then realize that the Heartless he was being chase by was called a Solider, yet other weak power Heartless that were easily defeated like the Shadow. Before Xaragn can proceed what else was happening, he saw a flash of black past through him and huge sharp pain at his chest that he never experience before._

**_"GAH!"_**_Xaragn thought as he tries to not lose his vision, but the pain was almost like his heart had stopped functioning. Xaragn's body decided to move itself and try to find a gape in the circle to escape, but then notice something that 1 of the Soldiers was holding that made his blood turn cold. On the claw of one the Soldiers was a heart, hearts the he was familiar of see in his past days. Ones that belong to people that Heartless take._

**_"No-That would mean-"_**_ Xaragn's though as he then start to notice that his pulse of his hearts wasn't beating._

_"Help...me..." Xaragn's mouth said as he also felt the desire that some sort of miracle to save him, but was slow wash away by fear as the Soldier was start to slowly start to crush Xaragn's heart and saw almost half of it being already turning to white dust. "HELP ME!"_

_"DUCK!" A voice cam from the woods as a strange weapon flown to the Soldier and destroying the Heartless as the Soldier exploded in purple dust and Xaragn's heart then went back into him, but notice that half of the heart was gone, but didn't had time to worried as he body started to hid into the bushes as the remaining Heartless went and start to attack the new threat._

**Now play Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" here**

_"STAY HIDDEN! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" A _calm and cool exterior_ voice said as it then realizes that Xaragn's body already done that._

_As soon as Xaragn's body hidden itself in the bushes, it turn it head and peek what was happening and saw the same man he saw in his dream after his mission, but much clear then before. The same tall boy who seem to resemble Xemnas, but much younger and slightly tan skin. He blue eyes and brown hair that reach to the base of his neck in the back that rather messy with vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. The strange clothes were somehow off and strange some way that don't belong he never seen before. He worn black skintight high-collared shirt with two red intersecting straps that almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. He worn a hakama that were tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem while the top were dark grey with several loops for his belt and two buttons the both of which are undone and tied by a obi-sash with a strange golden badge. His hands plain black wristband on his right hand while the left shoulder had a strange armor that was large golden ornate crest that long segmented section that each had segment alternating between dark-grey and dark-red, while his hand worn a black finger-less glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm over the segmented armor that had a small pieces of dark red armor on it and his shoes were dark brown and gold boot._

_The stranger then start to run to pick up what Xaragn though was a **Keyblade**, but much different from Xion and Roxas._

_The token was a reddish rock fragment with brass armor-like plating attach itself with a chain the connect with an off-blue guard that shape itself off two Omega insignia's. It blade was dark brown color with brass edges, while the teeth were made of two pick-like points with two hammer-like protrusions on the opposite side that crafted from two side._

_"Okay, I don't know what you are, but you are not Unversed!" The stranger said as he pick his weapon and then start to battle against the Heartless._

_The first few Heartless try to hit him with it claw, but were block a a strange mirror like transparent shield form in front the the stranger that as soon as they Heartless's attacks were stop, the mirror burst and the heartless were then hit by an invisible force that end up setting them to destroy. The strange then jump away a few feet from the Heartless and lift his _**Keyblade** to the air and a glowing light appear at the tip of the blade, causing light to suddenly appear below on the Heartless and dispatching them into purple dust. The remain Heartless were then rush towards him, but many were engulf in a dark fire that came from the stranger's _**Keyblade**.___

**_"Wait, he said their not Unversed, but what heck is an Unversed anyway?" _**_Xaragn though as he was impress the stranger's _**Keyblade **moves that he never seen that Roxas and Xion can do.__

_The stranger then jumped into the air and aims his **Keyblade **at the remaining Heartless.**" ULTIMA CANNON!"** The stranger _**Keyblade **_then morph itself into gigantic cannon of itself and fire two huge blasts that explode when they make contact with the Heartless, destroy the remaining Heartless._

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" and now playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - ****"**Stardust memory" here****

_The stranger then turns his** Keyblade** back to original form. Then look around the area to see were Xaragn went._

_"You can come out now, it safe now. Those monsters are gone. "The stranger yelled voiced from a few feet away from him._

_Xaragn's body slowing move out of the bushes and Xaragn's body slowing move out of the bushes and walk toward to the stranger._

_"My name is Terra, what yours?" The stranger named Terra said as Xaragn decided to make notes on this part of the dream and tell it to Vexen when he woke up from this strange dream. "My name...is Ragna..." Xaragn mouth said as Xaragn decide to remember his former name so that he could use later for his memories of him former self._

_"Well Ragna, are you okay?" Terra asked._

_"Y-Yes...what that?" Xaragn's mouth asks as his hand pointed at Terra's **Keyblade**._

_"This is calling a **Keyblade**, but I call the name of it **Earthshaker**." Terra said as he holds his **Earthshaker** in front of Xaragn._

_"What a-" Xaragn mouth stop talking as he then saw more Heartless appearing from the grounded. "MONSTER!"_

**Stop playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - ****"**Stardust memory"** and now playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra"**

_Terra then turn around, just in time from him to block an upcoming claw attack from a Solider._

_"More of them? They don't give up, do they?" Terra said to himself, as Xaragn body can't decide to run away or stay and find some way to help Terra._

_"What do I do? I can't leave him with the monster, but I can't fight like them!" Xaragn's mouth said as Xaragn himself was trying to decide what to do with him if he was caught in this sort of problem himself. **"Too many Heartless, their only one person can fight, while one is being can't or don't knew how to and- why I'm I start to sound like Vexen now...DANG IT!" **Xaragn scream in frustration..**."I need to do more stuff then being with Vexen or I'll might end up being like Vexen..."**_

_While Xaragn's body was trying to decided to either run or help and Xaragn's mind was in conflict on trying to figure out how to find a better time to spend his free time, Terra was busy fighting out the remaining Heartless, but more and more seem to appear from different place that made Terra going into defensive then offensive position that he usually does._

_"Their too strong. More stronger then the Unversed!_(That is true, in the Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, a Shadow take almost 40% of your health by just 1 strike, even if your at level 99!)_"Terra yelled as he then blocks an attack from another Shadow that was going to hit Xaragn, but fail to notice three Shadow behind Terra, causing Terra to take hit from behind and fall to the ground."GAH!"_

_Xaragn's body then starts to run toward Terra to see if he was dead or not, but was then surrounded by Shadow and with Scarlet Tango as well._

_"Mister! Wake up!" Xaragn's mouth said as he felt his eye filled with tear of fear, but Terra was slowly moving back up, but Xaragn knew that Terra won't be able to move fast enough since Heartless start to come closer to him. 'MISTER WAKE UP!" Xaragn Yelled as a giant red book that had three black hearts like symbols that had sharp corners, deep curves, and straight edges to form a heart shape in its center feel at the Heartless and creating a shockwave in the process.** "...WHAT THE HECK." **Xaragn thought as he tries to figure out how Zexion was in his dreams, but was interrupt as he saw the book seem to flow from the grounded and landed next to next to a figure._

_It was a humanoid creature that worn a white graduation gown with numerous intersecting highlights bronze with a black ascot that had the same strange symbol on the front of the gown on both side of it cover. It worn large cuffs with red finger less gloves. It head was light steel sliver cube-shaped that had a flat square crest on its head resembling a mortarboard cap with a tassel that a short golden chain that hold small black sphere attached to a gold crescent moon hanging from the right corner of the cap. It face had strange sliver eye that set itself to form seemingly happy expression._

**_"Okay, I may be not a genius to figure out that the creature that Terra said he fought because I never seem a Heartless or Nobody with symbols like that...or this dream is truing into some strange fantasy some one writing from their own head." _**_Xaragn though as the Heartless then started to attack the new strange intruder. Before any Heartless could hit the creature, it disappear it self in a cloud of white pages off it book and reappear in front of Xaragn._

_"Wah! W-Who are you?" Xaragn's mouth asks the creature as he started to walk away from it slowly._

_The figure didn't answer, but instead torn out sliver page from it book and through them in the air. Instead of the paper to fall to the ground, it stayed in the air and form a ring around him and the creature, but what caught Xaragn attention was that it start to gather white glow and then start to fire blind light and dark laser at the Heartless, cause a large portion to be destroy, but end up getting more appearing._

_"That not does anything!" Xaragn's mouth scream in panic as he Xaragn's knew that won't destroy the Heartless; they need to have a **Keyblade** to destroy them._

_While Xaragn's body was panicking, he did not see the strange creature's large book start to have strange number and letters appear from the pages and straight into Terra. After a few second, the strange number and letters disappear and from a piece a sliver paper with Terra in the paper._

_"What that going to do?" Xaragn's mouth said a curious tone._

_The creature then though the page into the air and out came another Terra, but the whole color was the same as the pages color and hold his **Earthshaker** in his other hand._

**_"...Wha? How can it do something like_**_ **that?!**" Xaragn scream as he couldn't believe the creature was able to make the **Earthshaker** a replica version of itself without any struggle of any sort, while Xaragn's mouth only saying 'Awe' from what the creature able to do._

_While the strange clone was fighting Heartless, the strange creature start to smash the remaining with it huge book and vanish into the air as a Heartless tries to sneak attack it. After a few minutes of battle against the Heartless, the Terra clone dissolved itself and turns to the sliver page again. As soon as that happen. the creature then open it book and through it in the air and causing the book to spiral and glow brighter till it started to leave trail of sliver fire that cause a flaming vortex that burning all the heartless into ashes._

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Music - "Terra" and now playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - ****"**Stardust memory"** here**

_After a few minutes of silent Xaragn's mouth finally broke the strange silent._

_"Who are you?" Xaragn's Mouth said as Xaragn was also curious on the answer too._

_Before Xaragn can even say anything further, Terra started to slowly walking up and getting up._

_"Ugh... What happen?" Terra started to look around to see where the Heartless were at, then stopped the strange creature that was next to Xaragn." Ragna! Get away from the Unversed!" Terra yelled as he summon his **Earthshaker **and try hitting the creature, but ends up hitting only the book it use as a shield._

_"Wait! Stop this- um... thing save me!" Xaragn's mouth said as his body went and protect the creature that was now knew as an Unversed._

_"What? Really?" Terra said in a surprises tone." Wait... what happen after I got knock out?"_

_"Well, I try waking you up, but you didn't and that creatures- um... Unversed came and save us." Xaragn's mouth said as Terra slowly lower his **Earthshaker**._

_"I think I knew what going on, but you need to listen very carefully though." Terra said as he bends down toward Xaragn. "That monster next to you is a called an Unversed, which mean those who were not well-versed in their own existence" Terra explained. "They are considered the opposite of human life, and grow from the negative emotions. To make it simple, to understand, their monster that take form from people emotion, like happiness, love envy, and etc. The stronger the emotion, the powerful the Unversed are."_

_'Wait... so you're that it came... from people emotion?" Xaragn's said as Xaragn was trying to figure out how something like that even works._

_"Yes. This one is called Mimic Master, but since it could have only appeared when their strong emotions, and it could have never come from me as I was knock out, it could only come from..." Terra paused as he pointed at Xaragn." From you!"_

_"... WHAT!?" Xaragn's mouth scream as Xaragn's mind went completely blank as try process of what happen what he just had experience of what seem like eternity.**"...What the...heck?"**_

_"Usually, I would need to destroy Unversed since many are used in harm against other people." Terra said as he looks at the Unversed._

_"WHAT!?" Xaragn's mouth yelled as he started to move to protect the Unversed that came from him._

_"But... If since the Mimic Master can from you and protect us from the monster. Then I might over look at this."_

_"...What?" Xaragn's mouth said as he couldn't believe what he heard._

_"Well, since it attack the monster instead of usually attack an other person and knew which was enemy from reading your emotions. Even while I'm talking to you, it hasn't move or so any show any signs off attacking us. And the fact that you're not okay with it, I guess I can over look it." Terra explained at his **Earthshaker** disappears._

_"But then what do I do with it?" Xaragn's mouth said as it pointed at the Mimic Master._

_"Well, I can guess you can hid him-"_

_"Wait... I can keep him?' Xaragn's said in a surprise and exiting tone._

_"Well, I can't take it with me since my friends might end up killing them. It best to have it stay here till then anything else I can think off." Terra said as he starches his head."Um... It best if we both leave now since your family might be worried of where you're at and I need to go somewhere. "He said as he started to walk away._

_"Don't worry about Terra, the church I live isn't too far and Jin knows where I'm at all time." Xaragn's mouth said as he then shouted "Wait!" Terra then turns around to Xaragn's shouts. "What was that weapon called again?"_

_"It called **Earthshaker**, a **Keyblade**. Their weapons of light. It can open all and close all." Terra said as he materializes his **Earthshaker**. "Their a dream I have actually, It to be a Keyblade Master one day, their master the **Keyblade** and it something I'm had dream off." Terra said as his face then turn silently sad, but only a brief moment._

_Before Xaragn mind or mouth can say anything else, he then felt his whole body extreme cold._

**End of dream.**

**Stop playing Blazblue Continuum Shift II - ****"**Stardust memory"** and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX - "Sacred Moon" here**

* * *

"GAH!" Xaragn yelled as he saw a Dusk holding a buck with very remaining water. "You little- GAH!" Xaragn yelled as he felt cold metal hit his face and block his vision. After regain his vision, the Dusk was no where to be seen."AH! Why do they keep pick on me! It had been almost two months and a half since I got here!" He said as he looks at his cloak, with read six- twenty five AM.

Xaragn quick got out of his bed and decided to go to his home world early and see what the whole place was about, Xaragn then notice a small carbon box at his chair.

"Huh? What this?"

Xaragn Pick up the carbon box and open it to revel white bandages, with a stack of files and a note inside that said:

_Organization Member XV, 'White Beast' Xaragn. Due to the fact you're going to be at your own home world, people who might end up recognize you from your old past self, which might end up asking too much question on how you're still alive. I had decided to give you these special bandages. This well cause a change off skin, eye color, and hair color. I recommended to hid your strange arm of your just in case. As long as you wear this, no one well recognize you. I hope this doesn't cause any harm to you and go luck on finding more members in your home world. From Organization Member I, 'Superior of the In-Between worlds' Xemnas._

Xaragn start to keep reading the note as he looks at the bandages.

* * *

**1 hour and 30 minutes later at somewhere else**

* * *

**Cut-scene to the world main music and world logo.**

**World main theme: BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" here**

A world Logo appears with 23 different city like build appear with banner that all said 'NOL' and 'Sector Seven'.

**Hierarchical City**

A corridor of Darkness appear at a grove of trees in a forest close to the Military Academy appear.

* * *

"This sucks! I can't believe I have to go to a school for Army. Army... A FREAK SCHOOL FOR AN ARMY!" A familiar laid back came from inside.

"At least try to take this seriously Axel, and also... what happen to your uniform?" A female voice came from inside with hint of shyness in it.

From the portal came Axel with Xion and Roxas, but seem more different.

While Axel still worn his usually clothes, Roxas had change from his usually uniform to black jeans with blue long shirt that had a red rectangle tie and white lines. At the center of the shirt was white with three golden buttons on each side, while Xion clothes were somewhat the same as Roxas, but had a long grey black skirt instead.

"Well, I just a rebel. What their going to me if I don't have my uniform at all?" Axel said as he starts to walk out the forest with Roxas and Xion behind them to see a hill with village and castle in the distances.

"So this place, look smaller their one we live at." Roxas said as his friends both agree with him.

"Ya, it seems like- Huh?"Before Axel can continued what they were saying, they same at the hill a group of boys wear the same uniform as Roxas forming a circle around at a smaller boy who worn wears jam jar glasses over his blues eyes and had light blond hair.

"Stop picking on me!" The small boy said as he tries to escaped, but end up being push to the grounded by a smaller boy.

"Make me small fries!" One the older boy says.

At the distance, Axel, Xion, and Roxas saw what going and look at each other.

"Should we help him?" Xion said.

"I guess we should since we might need someone to know more about this world then Xaragn. "Axel said as he starts to run towards the group, but notice a new figure that was also going toward the group.

The new figure was a boy with short orange hair with orange black eye who seem slightly younger than about Xaragn's age that worn the same uniform as they did, but also seem to beholding... a cup of Ramen? As soon as the boy stops, he taps one of the guy shoulders.

"Huh, what?" The students respond as he then felt hot favor water and noodle at his face." AAAAAHHHH! IT BURNS!"

While the student that got slash with the Ramen face, the other male group rush and help him out, only to be punch in the chest by the orange hair boy.

"GAH!"

"What your problem man!" One the male student said as he starts to get back up, but only to be slash with Raman's water."GAH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"...The reason is because that if you hurt someone, you get hurt back." The orange hair boy told the group in a tone that shown no hint of emotion. He walks towards the blonde hair boy. "You okay kid?"

"Yes. Thank you. Are you new here? I never saw you here before." The blonde boy said in a calm and collected tone.

"Ya, the names Gear Beelzebub. Yours?" Gear smiled as he his tone seem more kind than before, as he extends his free arm for a handshake.

"My name is-" Before the small boy can finish, he notice one of the older boy was about to hit Gear." GEAR! BEHIND YOU!"

Before Gear can turn around, the older boy was about to hit Gear's head till the older boy was kick behind his back by Axel and fell to the ground.

"And stay down." Axel said as he then turn towards Gear the small boy.'Hey, It this place popular for new student coming to the academy or something?"

"Um...It not and your a student?" The small boy said.

"Ya, why?"

"Well...Where you're uniform then? You do know that if you're not wearing your uniform, their going to force you to wash the entire academy dishes." The small boy told Axel.

"... Um... Hold that thought would ya." Axel said as he starts to remove clothes from one the knockout Male's uniform. "By the way, name Axel Pyro, got it memorize?"

"Um... Okay, The name Carl Clover. I might not look like it, but this my second year being at this Academy actually." Carl said as he tries not to fall backwards of Axel action.

"Really? Can you show us around?" Roxas said as he and Xion finally caught up with Axel.

"Sure. What your name?" Carl asked Roxas and Xion.

"The names Roxas Key and this is my twin sister Xion." Roxas said as he pointed to Xion.

"Is their anyone else that I need to meet that well appear again." Carl asked Roxas.

"No- ... Wait their is our friend Xaragn, who I didn't see so far." Roxas said as he realizes he hasn't seen Xaragn at the castle at all. "I wonder where he went.'

"Maybe went inside the academy before we got here." Xion said.

"Ya, maybe that it."

"Well, if that the case, then let find him." Axel said as finish putting on the academy's uniform. "Now the only problem is that we don't know what the school layouts are."

"I actually know them." Carl said." I can show it to you."

"Really, thanks their Carl." Axel said as he then realizes that Xion and Roxas didn't know who Carl was. "Oh right, you don't knew who he is this. My new friend Carl Clover."

"Nice to new your name." Roxas said as he extended his hand.

"Same here." Xion said as she extended her hand also.

"You too." Carl said as he realizes something. "Wait... 'New friend'?"

"Ya, since your help us out and were new and all, we got to be friends." Axel said. "Is that a problem for you or something?"

"No, it not. It just that I don't have that much friend due to my age..." Carl said a she look down.

"Don't let that down, you said this your second year being here, right?" Gear asked as he starts to drink from his Ramen cup.

"Ya..._How can he drink that?_" Carl said as he tries not to look bother of what Gear's action.

"So if it your stay here already to place where people treated you like dirt, why you still here."

"Well... I have friends who actually look after me." Carl said.

"See, if you have friend with you, then you shouldn't say you don't have friends at all." Gear said as he bend down to Carl height and put on of his hand to his shoulder." Tell you what; I'll be your friend. If someone messing with you, tell me okay."

"Okay." Carl said as he smile from the fact he made more friends in the academy.

"Hey, I don't mean interrupt you and all, but isn't almost time to go the place." Roxas said.

Before anyone can speak, a cloak bell rang.

"...Crap!" Gear said as he got up fast." Were going to be late!"

"Not in my watch!" Axel said as he quickly turns to Carl." Quick! Tell us were we needed to go!"

"We all need to go corridor in the upper building five!" Carl said." But we won't-"

Before Carl can finish his sentence, Axels' grab Carl and Gear.

"Meet you their at the place!" Axel yells to Roxas and Xion as he teleport toward the upper corridor with Gear and Carl. (Nobody have the use of, but can't use it to travel to other worlds and good for only long distance areas.

**At the upper Corridor 5**

Axel found himself at corner of a deserted hallway with Carl and Gear, who were shock in disbelief.

"How you did!?' Carl asks as he knew that it wasn't something he experience at all.

"Well, I tell you how I did that after you pointed to the room I'm supposed to go at." Axel said as Xion and Roxas then appear behind Axel

"Oh right! It that door over their! I'll see you after the presentation!" Carl said as he pointed at a door a few feet away from them." Bye!"

Carl then run of to his room, while Gear, Axel, Xion, and Roxas start running towards the door Carl pointed earlier. As soon as they enter, they saw group of student who seem to talk with each other, but more surprise was that most of the student had tail and ear of common animal that people keep as pets.

"Um... I'll ask later about this." Axel said as he then realizes something. "Well, seem like the teacher not here yet, but their no table for all of use to seat, so it seems we might end up spiting up."

"Well, I that happen, we can all meet up back at the place we meant a while ago." Gear said as the group all shook their heads in argument.

A few second later, Axel found himself seat with Gear at the far back of the room with a pair of girl that one of them seem to have animal parts of a lion ear and tail, while Xion and Roxas were seat a few seat being them with another student who was seem to wrap around his body with white bandages. After a few minutes later, male adult came into and the whole area turn silent.

"Well, it seem like all of you are here." The male adult said as he looks around the classroom." Before we began, I well remind you all that if one rule is broken, your well faces series action of it." The man said as every start to shrive a bit." Now I welcome all you to your new homes many of you might have known but this academy is design to make you prepare to become part of the Novus Orbis Librarium. This Academy well tests you many things. So be preparing for that if you don't take things seriously enough here, it can cause you your life in a real danger."

After what seem hour of literature of how the academy work, more surprisingly that the student do most of the teaching, what to do in the Military Academy and many more, the bell finally rang.

"Well, it seem that I had told you all you need to know so far, since your all still new here, all class are cancel, so go a head and look around the area. Your all dismiss." The adult said as he starts to leave.

While everyone star to exit, Axel was stop by the same bandaged student that seat next to Roxas and Xion table.

The student seems to have his left arm missing make it the sleeve dangle itself. His whole body seems to be darkly black and had one of his right eye cover with the bandages, while the other show a deep black eye with black tied in a ponytail.

"What you want, I'm trying to go through the door." Axel said as he tries to go through, but failed.

"Axel." The student it said in a voice that was raspy with a hint of abrasive in the voice, yet familiar in some way." it me, Xaragn."

'WHAT!" Axel yells in shock,

"Long story short, Xemnas said that someone might recognize me from my past, so this bandages are meant to hid my appearance and cloak my left arm energy." Xaragn said as Axel he start to realize what Xaragn meant.

"Oh, make sense if you think about it." Axel said. "Oh and I found someone who show us the place. His name is Carl and we meant other Guy name Gear to tag along with us."

"Really, That great let meet then than."

"Okay, but before we go. Mind tells me with this entire animal thing with most of the student here?" Axel asked Xaragn.

'Oh, well their Beastkin. Their sentient human-like creatures with animal-like traits such as a tail or similar physical attributes. Beastkin generally appear to possess excellent physical and sensory capabilities compared to humans, as well as extremely long lifespan, but many people discriminated against and hated by regular people .They are treated as second-class citizens if I remember correctly, their 3 different types: Beastkin, Half-Beastkin, and Demi-Humans. That all know so far from what I read from the library I went earlier in the morning." Xaragn said as Axel look at amazed.

"Well... let just go a meet with the others." Axel said as try to proceed of what Xaragn just told him.

**Few minutes later**

"So that what happen. I actually thought you were still sleeping in your room. Xion said as Xaragn sighs.

After a few minutes Axel and Xaragn of telling Xion and Roxas about Xaragn's order from Xemnas, they were looking for Carl and Gear at the cafeteria of the Academy, while eat some of the lunches that were serve.

"Well, let look for your guy's new friend and ask them to tell us more of the place." Xaragn said as he then heard a voice in the distance.

"Axel! Over here!"

The Organization members turn to see Carl in the distance with Gear who seems to be drinking the Ramen cup he just purchases earlier.

"And speak of the devil." Axel said as he got up and started to walk towards to Carl, with Xion, Xaragn, and Roxas behind him. "Sup their, how you day so far?"

"Great, I bump into Gear a while ago. I want to know if you care to come with me to eat with my friends." Carl said a he notice Xaragn." huh? Is this your friend Xaragn you mention?"

"Ya, I heard you name is Carl Clover, my name is Xaragn. Xaragn Nobody." Xaragn said as he extends his hand to shake Carl.

"The same to you." Carl said as he extends to shake Xaragn hand.

"Well, now that everyone meant each other, I like to meet your friends Carl." Axel said.

"Okay, led the way." Xaragn said as he follows Carl to the hallway till they reach to anther room with Axel, Xion, and Roxas behind him.

Inside the room was 4 other student who seems around Xaragn turning their head toward them. The first two were girl's student while the other two guys, but what caught more of Xaragn attention was the two male students. The first first seem to be a older version of the strange boy he saw in his dream of the burning church, but much more clear to see that his hair was blonde and worn glasses over his green eyes. Next to him was something that Xaragn never expected. It was the same person he saw from his dream, Terra, same as he saw in his dream.

"Hey, guys this are the new student that I want you introduce their name are-" Before Carl can finish, both Xaragn and Terra point their hand at someone.

**"YOU!"**

While Xaragn pointed at Terra and The other male student, Terra seems towards pointed at Roxas for some reason. Before anyone can say something else, the door open to reveal to other girl. The one who seem to be in front was a girl who also seem the same age as Xaragn, who seem to somehow look exactly the same as girl form the dream of the church.

"Oh. Their you guys are, I want to introduce some new friend I made that are-" Before the blonde female can finish, she was interrupted by Xaragn.

"YOU!"

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: And that the end of that chapter._

_Xaragn: Hold on a second!_

_PersonaQeminod1: What?_

_Xaragn: How come It been only a month or 2 and time in my home world went freaking fast?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Easy; all other world have a different time setting then others. For those who play Kingdom Heats II and go to the Pride Land the second time, you can guess what I'm saying._

_Xaragn: Well if you put it that way, it does- What that smell._

_PersonaQeminod1: Smell like souls, blood, and ashes._

_?:* Extreme loud noise* HAHAHAHAHA WHILE USING THIS RAMEN, I HAD MADE A GATEWAY TO HELL! RAISE MY MINIONS OF DESTRUCTION!_

_PersonaQeminod1: ASTRAL!_

_Xaragn: Crap! Not this again! Thanks for reading the chapter and leave a review and favorite this if you like it!_

_PersonaQeminod1: See ya next T- OH *BEEP*! *Entire area went dark and only sinister laughter can be heard.*_


	8. Chapter 8: Day 81, Homes

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 8: Day 81, Homes

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello, sorry it took a while to update, been working on a chapter of a new story that connects to this. I never expected this to be post after New Years Eve or New Years. I 'm terribly sorry for this story to be posted. And those of you who wondering why I made this other story and didn't work on this chapter, that reason is because-_

_Carl: For those people who didn't understand why a certain character appearance from Kingdom hearts Birth by Sleep can read the story to find out._

_PersonaQeminod1: What the!? When you get here?!_

_Carl: The door was open-_

_PersonaQeminod1: Your not suppose to be here! Not even the rest of the character of Blazblue!_

_Axel: Everyone is actually, expect Terumi and Reblius. Is it that a bad thing?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Yes it is! Their a chance that this can- * Cut off from a series of noise from a room up ahead*_

_Xaragn: * Screams from that room* STOP CHASING ME!_

_?: STOP! I JUST WANT TO EXPERIMENT YOU AND SEE HOW YOUR BODY WORKS!_

_PersonaQeminod1: CRAP!* Runs out the room* HANG IN THEIR XARAGN!_

_Axel: Oh... Ummm... I PersonaQeminod1 do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue at all and only own this story and the OC'S characters enjoy!_

* * *

"Now after the Black Beast was final defeat by the Six Heroes, a certain out come from this. One of them were-"

Xaragn found himself half listen to the lecture that he was attend at his class today. It been almost a week or so that he enter the academy and started to see why Axel mean school was hell. Xaragn felt that he could had help Xion and Roxas heart hunt or take a recon mission instead learn this new... or more precise, new information. Even though his memory of his past was gone, his learn of the world was still their and helping him out very much in class. What bothers more Xaragn was the first day coming to the place.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Play Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante" here**

_"YOU!" Xaragn scream as he then pointed at blonde girl, causing her to jump in surprise._

_"HUH?"_

_"Ven?" Terra said as he looks at Roxas._

_"HUH?"_

_"And you!" Xaragn said as he pointed at the blonde boy fro his dream." I KNOW YOU!"_

_"Oh, another person who heard-" The blonde boy was then cut off from Xaragn next response._

_"YOU'RE THAT FREAKING KID WITH BLOODY SWORD AT THAT BURNING CHURCH-" Xaragn yell was cut off by the blonde boy voice filled with shock and surprise._

_"WHAT!? HOW DID- HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE!" The blonde boys said as he starts to look pale that surprise everyone expect Xaragn voice._

_"Wait a minute..." Terra said as his eyes suddenly open wide." Your Ranga's Brother Jin right?!"_

_The blonde boy, name Jin suddenly almost fell backward if the chair behind him didn't stop him and end up seating and shaking._

_"HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" Jin said as he point both Terra and Xaragn._

_"This is interesting..." Axel said as he then remembers something." HEY WAIT A MINUTE, DID YOU SAY VEN AS IN VENTUS RIGHT!?" As soon as Axel said that, Terra suddenly grabs him._

_"YES! DO YOU KNOW HIM?!"_

_"Um... ya, but I haven't seen him for... a very long time..." Axel said as he decides to leave a few parts out._

_"BUT HE STANDING RIGHT THEIR!" Terra said as he pointed Roxas who was confuse along with everyone else_

_"That not him, that my friend Roxas." Axel said as Terra then looks at Roxas much closer._

_"Oh... never mind..." Terra said as he look down sadly, but then realize something. "HOLD ON SECOND! BURNING CHURCH!?" Terra suddenly grabs Jinn and picks him up." WHAT THAT ABOUT AND YOU WITH A SWORD!?"_

_Before anyone can do anything else, a loud noise that cause everyone to clap their hands against their ears. After a few second later, the screeching noise was stop._

_"Finally peace and quite." Everyone went and turn to see one of the female students that the blonde girl brought holding a megaphone. She seem a around Xaragn age and was some sort of Beastkin of a lion. Her hair color was violet that was long that seem similar to a lion mane that almost cover white purple lion eye with bangs that reach to her waist, while her purple lion tail seem to tied itself like a belt around her skirt of the Academy uniform. "I don't really understand what going on, but at least let us all introduce each other first. My name is Peko Katlion; the girl next to me is Wave Genocide." Lion beastkin Peko said as she pointed at the other girl. She also seem to be the same age who had bright red pink hair that was tied into two long braids and worn large glasses like Carl did over here blood red eyes._

_"Um... Hello..." Wave said in a quite voice as she looks below the grounded. "Is it alright for us being here?"_

_"Um... it is and nice to meet you two." One of the girls that were inside the classroom with Jin and Terra. She had long red hair that had a blue head on top of her head and blue eyes." My name is Tsubaki Yayoi, nice to meet you all._

_"And I'm Makoto Nanaya, nice to meet ya!" The other female student behind Tsubaki said. She was a girl of a squirrel Beastkin with short brown with squirrel ear and hazel eyes. Behind her was big curly brown tail." And who are you guys?"_

_"Axel Pyro, got it memorize?"_

_"Roxas Key"_

_"Xion Key"_

_"Xaragn Nobody."_

_"Gear Gluttony."_

_"Well, it all nice to meet you. Oh, I almost forgot about you." Tsubaki said as she looks at blonde girl from before._

_"Um…_.._ My name is Noel Vermillion." The blonde name Noel said._

_"No it not, It Saya-" Xaragn's though as he then pause for a moment." ...Where did that come from... I mean she look like Saya- GAH! What with my head!" Xaragn thought as he then felt a slight pain in his head and then without warming, fell to the ground and slowly losing vision._

**End of flashback and Kingdom Hearts - "A Walk in Andante"**

* * *

**Now play BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" here**

After Xaragn fell into unconscious for some strange reason, he was then later found himself in the doctor office and woke up later being told what happen. While everyone was worried out him, Xaragn though the doctor might have check his heart pulse and found something interesting, but Axel was able to distract everyone by sneakily setting part of the Jin's foot on fire, which end up causing everyone to panic and run out the door to chase Jin, who seem to had run off in total fear for having his foot set on fire, leaving enough time Xaragn to wake up and escape any check up from the doctors. After that incident, no one seems to talk about what happen, either it was to not lead a fight or it was confusing on the strange history they never heard from their friend.

"*DING DONG. DING DONG*"

"Well, that the end of today class, I hope you all prepare for tomorrow physical test after lunch. Enjoy the rest of your day!' The teacher said as everyone stated to leave the class and enjoy the rest day on relaxing or studying.

Xaragn started to pack his then and leave to outside the classroom and head to his locker and put his belongs in their. As soon as he open his locker, bunch of envelops fell out.

"... Again." Xaragn said as he pick then up and barely look at them._ "What with this letters. They keep appearing more and more of then since I got to this place. I better tell someone about this so this people can stop sending me them." _Xaragn though as he notice from around the corner, he spotted Tsubaki, Makoto, and Carl talking to each other. "Guess I can ask them." Xaragn said to himself as he quickly teleported behind them. "Hey."

The entire group screams as they then turn to see Xaragn behind them.

"Don't do that!" Carl said as he slowly tries to clam down.

"My bad."

"Ya, we didn't even see you at all." Makoto said as she then pause." How... did you sneak behind us anyway, we could have seen you the moment you come towards us?" As soon those word were said, all two girls and boy look at Xaragn cautiously.

"That simple, I teleport." Xaragn said as the group jump in surprise" But I came to ask you something that been bothering me." Xaragn then took out one of the letter he gotten during his first day. "This letters keep appearing in my locker and I want to know why."

"Let me see that." Tsubaki ask as Xaragn gave her the letter. She then opens the letter and read to herself."... Mind if I see the other you got?"

"Sure." Xaragn said as he handed the rest of the letters to her.

After Tsubaki look at a few of the letters, she then looks at Xaragn.

"These are love letters."

"...What?" Xaragn said as he though he misheard what Tsubaki said.

"They are seem like a bunch are girl who are try to ask you out, be their boyfriend, and even want to know more about you." Tsubaki said as the other group looks at the letters as well.

"Well, their no surprise that he get them from what I heard around people." Carl said.

"What you mean Carl?' Xaragn ask as he though his cover was somehow blown.

"Well, You have even more high seithr level on attitude test, even higher than Noel and she the only one that gone the highest in history of the Military Academy." Carl said.

_"Crap! I thought I had that arm of my lower the power!" _Xaragn though as he now know why so many teachers look at him funny.

"Then the part from where I heard your friend Axel that the castle you live is much bigger then the academy itself." Carl said as Xaragn's face palm himself.

"Well, it this place is small that even the city next to it that next to the castle we live is bigger than this place." Xaragn said, causing everyone to jump back a bit.

"You own a city?" Tsubaki said as she tries not to over react at all. "Your... family owns a city that bigger than the academy..."

"Well, that good to know, but I think the main reason is your bandages." Carl said as he pointed at Xaragn's Bandages.

'What wrong with them? I wear this since for medical reason"

"Well... since we can't see much of your face and people think your hiding your left arm. I'm guessing girls think of you from a Duodecim family since you sort of... act like your trying to normal person." Carl said as Xaragn then started to laugh nervously.

"Too bad I'm not." Xaragn said as he felt his body start to sweat." But other than that, their just Love letter?"

"Yup"

"Then that case," Xaragn said as he took all the love letters back and set it in ablaze with simple **FIRA **into his palm, cause the other three to scream.

"XARAGN! YOU'RE HAND ON FIRE!"

"SOMEONE CALL A MEDIC!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

Before anyone can say anything else, Xaragn quickly burn out the fire and look at the group as they were to shock on what just happen.

"Ummm... How did you do that exactly?" Carl asked Xaragn on how his hand look normal after mysteriously set on fire.

"Easy. The same way I appear a few moments ago."

"Which is-?" Makoto said as she then was interrupted by Tsubaki.

"Hold on... can Axel, Roxas, and Xion do that?"

"If your wonder if one of use set Jin's foot, it was Axel one who set Jin's foot on fire." As soon Xaragn said that, Tsubaki had suddenly run off.

**"AXEL PRYO!" **Tsubaki yell as Xaragn thought for a second on what Tsubaki said.

"Hold on. It been weeks and almost everyone forgot about it." Xaragn said as he saw Tsubaki slowly got smaller from the hallway. "She still remembers something like that?"

"Well... maybe is because Axel called Tsubaki... Baki..." Carl said as he looks to see if someone heard what he said.

"Well, she is going the wrong way. Axel at the kitchen with Xion and Roxas, try some new food that Noel made-" Xaragn was then cut off by Carl and Makoto, as they both grab him and look afraid."

"Did... you say... try some of Noel's cooking?"

"Yes. Why-" Xaragn never got a chance to finish as a huge explosion was heard a few block feet away from them, causing them and anyone near them to be caught in the blast.

"**GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**2 weeks later**

"Here we are," Tsubaki said as she holds one of her hand to show a huge mansion that seems similar to a castle." The Yayoi's residents also know as my home.'

"WOW! Didn't think it be this huge!" Makoto said as she tries to see the top of the Yayoi's home.

"Ashamed that Terra couldn't come with us though" Carl said as he looks at the geography of the Yayoi's residents. 'He said that he needs to go somewhere important."

"But more importantly... why I'm here again?" Xaragn said as he try hard not show that he was upset for be their and not doing any research with Vexen on his forgotten memory.

"Well, think of it as am apologizing for um... the accident." Carl said.

"*Sigh* Axel, Xion, and Roxas are still in home, at bed, in a coma, due to one of your friends cooking...** FOR ALMOST TWO FREAKING WEEKS!**" Xaragn scream as he recall the explosion, which turn out from a 'cooking accident', to find all his friends/Organization members to be knock out and barely breathing with purple foam coming out of the mouths. After quickly taking their body to the castle and telling someone that he was taking them somewhere else to be taken care off, he went right to the source of what cause his friends coma... also know as, Noel Vermillion. Before He could have done any sort of harm that could had ended badly in any way, Tsubaki offer if he want to joined them with to come to her home and look around during the short break they were going to have after the exams as an act of forgiveness. Xaragn decline the offer, but end up getting force to come as he woke up to find his body tied up as he woke up this morning and being inside a bus, still wearing his pajama._" It was a good thing I decide to take Roxas's Idea with wearing this bandages when I sleep and force my fake arm to be 'not their' or thing would had been complicated_."

"S-S-Sorry!" Noel said as she bows her head low towards Xaragn.

"Oh I'm not mad at you. I'm more piss on whom freaking came with the idea to go into someone room and tied me up!"

"That was my idea actually."

Xaragn turn his head slightly to see Gear behind him and seem to be eating a bag of different muffins.

"YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"If I did it, then Tsubaki say she'll let me tag along to check her home. Since she rich, I'm sure the food in their might be worth trying." Gear said as he put his hand inside the bag and take other muffin out." But I also got help with doing that, so that why also here with me."

Gear then putted behind him, to reveal Wave and Peko, who seem to be hold a tied up Jin in pajama, who seem to be sleeping still.

"..." Xaragn close his eye for a few second and try to figure out why Jin was also tied up like him, and more importantly, how he still mange to stay asleep. "Why is Jin tied up too?"

"Hey say he didn't want to come, so I decided to take the liberty to ask Gear to do that same thing like you." Makoto said as she looks proud of her work.

"Why the hell did you guys come?" Xaragn asked Wave and Peko

"To look at the library they have." Peko said as she adjusted her shoulder that she use to carrier Jin.

"Um... I... don't know..." Wave then look down at the ground, causing her to drop part of Jin's body to the ground, which was his head.

"GAH! WHAT THE!?" Jin try move his body, but was found tied."HEY! WHAT IS THIS?"

"Well... we being force to come into someone home by force." Xaragn said as Jin's head move towards his voice.

"What. Who Idea was it!" Jin yelled as he tries to move his body out off the rope, but failed.

"Hold on a second." Makoto said as everyone stop and look at her. "This is a perfect opportunity to seem if Xaragn really is wearing the bandage for medical reason or he really isn't.

Everyone around Xaragn stood still for a couple of seconds and slowly turns their head towards him and start to smile at him like he was prey.

"Well... I don't know about you..." Xaragn careful summon a small **FIRE** into his hand and burn a few of the layer of rope." But I'm out of here though."

Xaragn them broke the rope and made a run for it... if he had only remembered that the rope for his legs were separate from hit top part, causing him to trip.

"..." Everyone looked at Xaragn, wonder what Xaragn might do next before he can run again, but was interrupted by a rumbling sound.

"...' Xaragn then turn his head towards Gear." Hey Gear... mind if you give me one of your muffins, I... haven't ate since yesterday."

Everyone around him suddenly fell to the ground from Xaragn's comment.

**30 minutes later**

Tsubaki then stop and pointed a shelf "Okay, here the library that hold many different books historical events that even date back before the Black Beast even appear and some are really-"

After a quick minutes of changing of clothes and convincing everyone of not taking of his bandages, Xaragn decided to at least see what the home of Tsubaki was like, so he could have more information from him to figure out the world he live in before Organization history much deeper and knew more on information he wasn't access in the academy that he can simple find this book valuable as Tsubaki said, he figure that he can take them with him with a simple Corridor and bring them back later when he was done. Beside him how was listening was Gear, which he wonder if he was just paying attention for any cook books. Jin seem to calm down with him, but still mad that he was still in his pajama like himself. Noel and Makoto seem to have difficult time understanding, along with Wave, while Carl try to explain it to them and Peko was...?

Xaragn stop himself and look around.

"Where Peko?"

Everyone seem to stop talking and walking, as they look around for their friend.

"I thought she was behind us." Makoto said.

"I say we should find her. This place is big and a person can easily get lost without a map." Gear said.

'Ya. This seems quite strange for you to say something like that. We usually see you just taking naps and eating and never though you were the type to think like." Jin as he looks at Gear with new respect.

"No, I'm just worried that she..." Gear remains silent.

"Oh, so you-" Before Jin can finish, he was cut off by Gear next comment.

"I'm afraid that she might be in the kitchen, eating all that food without us."

"... I take back everything I said just right now." Jin said as he try hard not to punch Gear's face as he then instead punch the wall, as the same moment as the wall broke and dust and smoke cover everywhere and everyone.

"Jin..." Tsubaki look at Jin dumbfound.

"That wasn't me!"

"Um... should we be worried about the figure inside of it?" Carl point out as they saw a huge figure inside the dust cloud.

**Stop playing BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" and now play Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - "Shrouding Dark Cloud" here**

Inside the dust cloud was a giant armor that didn't connect to each other, hollow inside like no one was inside, and move on it own. The legs were short indigo with large black hammer-like feet. It body was vaguely hour glass-shaped that was indigo with light indigo additives on body and a light indigo spherical head that sports three silver spikes and a silver face plate with several holes in it. It hands were indigo with wide wrists and three silver segmented finger.

But what caught Xaragn's attention was the symbol on it center of the armor; the symbol of a Heartless.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

"I THINK IT ARMOR G-G-GHOST!"

Everyone in the room, including those who were outside was panicking over the sight of the Heartless. While Xaragn try to remain the same feeling as everyone so people would avoid question of some sort of why he didn't reacting to the Heartless appearance. Before he can do anything else, the giant Heartless raise it hands above the Jin.

"Crap!"

Before the giant Heartless can smash it armored arms at Jin, it was stop by a blast of fire.

"OVER HERE!"

The armor Heartless turn its head towards the voice to see Xaragn with some smoke coming out of his only arm.

"Catch if you can!"

Xaragn then start to run out of the door, with the giant Heartless behind him.

_"Need to get this Heartless away from everyone. If they try destroying it, it just ends up reforming itself and pisses it off. Without Xion and Roxas **Keyblade** it is impossible to destroy it without freeing the heart or put inside device to store it." _Xaragn though as he then doge an up coming fist from the Heartless and turn a corner right from the hallway._ "But, my arm can store the heart as soon as I destroy the Heartless, but...that the problem itself! If everyone saw that, then from what Carl said would be proven true about hiding my left arm and might get too curious that he might end up knowing too much about the-_

Before Xaragn can finish his trail of though, he then trip over something that cause himself fall towards the floor; right before a saw a shadow appear a few feet where he was running at getting bigger till the giant Heartless landed.

_"...Less thinking and more action before I die from thinking too much!" _Xaragn mentally noted that before getting up and fell to the grounded yet again." WHAT THE HELL IS MAKING ME TRIP-" Xaragn looks at his feet to see Peko sleep and seem to hold Xaragn's leg. "Are you kidding me?"

Before Xaragn can even think of what to do next, he felt the top of him gotten darker, looking up he saw the giant Heartless coming towards him with is body ready to slam him.

"Hell no! How about a taste of this! **REFLECT!**" Xaragn scream as a he left his right arm to form mirror like transparent shield around him. As soon as the Heartless landed on it, the pressure of it weight start to form crack at the ground and making Xaragn arm go slowly down. _"Crap! It too heavy for me to send it flying away! The only choice is..." _Xaragn look at the corner of his eye to still see Peko sleep. He then look around at where he was at, he was too busy of from avoiding get killed from the Heartless, to find himself at a garden with a pond near by and completely deserted._ "At least no one else ism here though. Now my chance to finish this!"_

Xaragn slowly allow his left arm to form itself to it original state, as he felt the energy being slowly drain from the Heartless as he left arm slowly reform itself. He then place the reform arm at the shield and cause a rush of white energy go into the shield, causing huge white spike go straight into the Heartless.

**"ACHILLES' HEEL!"**

The shield shatter as the Heartless as the Heartless was sent flying up into the air and dissolved itself till it was completely destroy and only remains was a pink heart shape object that was then absorb into Xaragn's left arm as it quickly reform itself to remain hidden.

"*Sigh* Final over..." Xaragn said out loud to himself as he then realize something. "But why was it here?"

**Stop playing Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX - "Shrouding Dark Cloud" and now play BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" here**

**"XARAGN!"**

Xaragn then turn around to see everyone running towards him.

"What happen to the monster!?" Carl asked.

"Destroy and never come back." Xaragn answer back as everyone look at him in shock.

"You killed it!? You killed a person!" Noel said as she quickly back away from Xaragn, including everyone else expect Peko, who was still sleeping.

"The Heartless isn't even human-" Xaragn said as he notices everyone stare at him._ "Oh no... I said too much..."_

"Huh? What you mean by that?" Gear asks tilt his head to the right as he look at Xaragn.

"..."

Xaragn remain silent as he try to think of something to get his fried not to figure out who he was and isn't.

_"Dang it... what would Vexen think of to get himself out of this"_

Xaragn then pause and realize something.

_... I wonder where he went anyway. I haven't seen him since 3 day ago."_

**Elsewhere near Tsubaki's residents**

"Acho!"

Vexen stop and turn his body towards the window to see Xaragn with a group of what he think were student from the uniform they worn.

"Ah, so Xaragn here. I hope that he can provide a distraction for me to get what Xemnas ask me to take from this place."

Vexen had spent almost his entire time hiding inside the home of the certain family home for a reason; to possess a certain item that Xemnas has ask him to get. After read what the items was and cable of, he could understand why such Items was need to be steal - 'taken' for the Organization to have. According from some stolen and hack data that they had mange to get from Organization Member XV's home world, the weapon was use by the ancestor during war called The Dark war, and so to most folk it was an items that should belong to a museum.

That was until their were more to the ancient relic.

It was made to be the first and a prototype of something that the Organization just acquires.

A Murakumo Unit.

This item had much strange power that led a backside of cons to it ability. One of the cons were it take away the light of the user's eye. While increasing the user's power exponentially.

_"A weapon like that can be quite useful to use. I can simple make this an item to do the opposite if I figure out it system it works on. I well make it absorb the darkness form the Heartless and easily steal the capture hearts without even to fight them!"_

Vexen start to walk much faster inside the hallway from the contain excitement of the many wonder and ideas on the item he was now going to 'borrow', that he then realize something.

_"Where did that Power Armor Heartless come from? I know that without a fact it could have not possible been form here since their no dark energy show and I would have felt it as soon I had reach here or even inform about it."_

Vexen though stop walk and reach to a seal door.

_"Ah, I would have to thin of this other time then."_

Vexen then quietly teleport behind the door to find the items he was task to retrieve. The first item was a white hat with a colorless eye at the center front with 2 small white angel wings at the side of the hat and a golden halo marking at the top part of the hat, next to it was a red short sword that resembles a quill tip with a bronze handle with a small colorless eye that was similar to the hat's eye. The last item was a bronze shield that resembles a book with a colorless eye that acted like a book clasp at the center side of the book.

_"Now if I remember correctly, their 3 part to this item and I nee all of 3 of it to full get it to work." Time to take this little weapon of mass destruction to my workshop and make it-"_

"*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*"

Vexen then stop and slowly turn to the sound of noise that he suddenly heard and found something he did not expect at all.

"*MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH* *MUNCH*... Vura a ghost... you imagine things...um...dream?" Vura said as he slowly put down a bag of potato chips and reach for his bow, but was cut off by a voice.

"I left a Heartless to distract everyone and yet... their still people in here? Can I come back other time?"

Vexen immediately realize where the voice came from and jump a few feet from where he was standing and turn to see the door. At the door was blonde short spiky hair boy with 2 blonde fox ears, that appear to be the same age as Xaragn who worn a dark yellow pants with a yellow fox tail from behind his back. A chain made out of golden hung 2 golden pocket watches that swung around when the boy was moving, with a flowing yellow trench coat cover his hands completely. Underneath the coat was a golden t-shirt that was had an image, but was cover by the teen arm that were cross.

"Oh well... guess I have to do this-" The boy slowly lift his both his hand at Vura and Vexen to reveal to dark iron gauntlets that had a sliver crossbow attach to them, with 3 thin and pointed arrow notch to the crossbow."- The hard way. So either both of you walk away slowly and let forge all this and-"

"VURA'S BOOK!"

Before Vexen or the strange fox person can move, Vura dive towards the book and in flash of blind that appear around him, he was gone with book.

The strange fox person ran towards where Vura had disappear with the book "NO! That book I need for my collect-" The fox person then remember that he was not alone and went to turn where Vexen was, who was running out the door with the remaining 2 items at hand... to only remember that he teleport inside the place and hit himself towards the door. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

The stranger then shouts his crossbow from his gauntlets and succeeded to hit Vexen's arm to release both items, but mange to grab the sword and disappear. The strange fox person walks to pick up the last remains item, which was the hat.

"*Sigh* I guess I have to do a little bit of treasure hunt to find the rest of the Items that I need. At least the Heartless I sent gave me something very useful to use next"

The figure slowly start to moving sink down indie his own shadow and disappear, with his shadow included, to the unknown that Vexen was still in the room, watching him in the Corridor of Darkness.

While Vexen could have easily attack the blonde fox boy, he knew that it wasn't a good idea after see a symbol on the boy shirt. He could have not know what he saw was even real, but he knew in the end, he sure what he saw. The unmistakable of the curve shape of the symbol he had seen in his books, file, and seen in the very creature he fought in most mission.

A golden yellow symbol of the Heartless...

A high pitch scream of a female voice was then heard from the room that surprise Vexen that he flee out of the corridor and ran back to the castle.

**Back with Xaragn.**

Xaragn stop talking as he heard the high pitch scream and realize who it was.

"...Wasn't that..."

"Tsubaki's voice?" a familiar voice spoke below them

Everyone turn to see where the voice came from, to see Peko started to get up from the ground and yawn.

"That was a good nap." Everyone look dumbfounded at her from the lack of noise that somehow finally woken her up.

"But... I 'm right here though" Tsubaki said as she and everyone else try to ignore Peko's comment." It impossible for me to scream from where every the scream came from and I'm here at the same time."

"Well, let pretend we heard nothing and think of what Xaragn's said on who he was." Carl said as everyone, including Peko who was confused on what was happening agreed, as Carl turns his head toward Xaragn." So let me get this straight... your a wizard or mage that part of a secret group that protect evil creature that came from the remain of The Black Beast called Heartless and you came to the academy with Axel, Xion, and Roxas to protect the place from it?"

"Yes." Xaragn said as he tries not showing any sigh of lying of what so ever. After reading enough history of his world, someone who know magic is quite rare and only one other person knew it, so lying that he part of a group that can do magic (which is true), fight monster (also true) was enough for him to revel part of who he was and not enough on the proof of other world or how he body work at the same time. He only hope that Carl was able to believing in the lie and-

"This actually makes sense." Carl said to himself as Xaragn felt relief that his plan worked. 'That why you wear those bandages, to hid you identity. It explains you and your friend power too."

"Well, I s-sort of understand t-this t-too." Wave mutter as everyone look at her, causing her to look away from them and play with her fingers." I-It like he an h-hero in p-pretending as an o-ordinary person. Maybe t-trying to f-f-fit in w-w-with use?"

"That can be true." Makoto said as she then look at Xaragn." So which one is it?"

Xaragn though to himself and realize something.

_"What is my purpose? I don't have a home anymore like everyone else does. I doubt the castle is a place where I can live at, it only a place for me to recover and wait for my next mission. Can I still call this world I came from original my home still?"_

"*TWEET*"

Everyone turn toward Peko to see a small white bird pop out of her hair.

"What the..."

"*TWEET*"

"*TWEET*"

"*TWEET*"

"*TWEET*"

"*TWEET*"

Five more white bird then pop out Peko's hair and seem not to mind at all being at a head of something that similar to a cat.

"Um...I guess I feel asleep too much that a bird made a nest in my head... again." Peko said as his rube her head as everyone started to laugh at the last world of what she said.

"Hahahaha! This happen before!?" Wave said as she try hard no to fall over from laughing to hard?"

"Ya. Like ever time I sleep out side." Peko said as she then though for a second. "I wonder if my hair is good for their nest."

"Well, at least we have something to eat now after all this."

Everyone turn to Gear as he looks at the birds and holding a pot in his hand.

**"NO!"**

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: And that it for today. I apologize again for the short notice of the lack of chapters. I well say right now that I well start working on the **Mark of NOL **till it catch up to this story and work on this story. So that, people who read both can have easier time understand what happen with both sides. So do not expect any chapters on this till I do 2 chapter of **Mark of NOL**._

_Gear: Those who are reading this, please leave a comment of this chapter. It nice to knew what other though on this and answer any question on something you don't understand in this story._

_PersonaQeminod1: Yes, so please leave a comment- Gear, what are you eating?_

_Gear: * Eating something from a bucket* Chicken leg._

_PersonaQeminod1: Where you get that?_

_Gear: It not the birds form the chapter if you wondering, I'm not that type of person that do that._

_PersonaQeminod1: Sorry, I need to make sure. You know. I fell like I'm forgetting something, but what?_

_Gear: Xaragn?_

_PersonaQeminod1: ... Oh no. * Ran out the room*_

_Gear: Well, I guess that it for the chapter; see you guys in the next chapter or at the **Mark of NOL**!_


	9. Chapter 9 :Day 96, Amusement Park

**Nobody's Blazblue**

Chapter 9: Day 96, Amusement Park

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello! I know I haven't finish making 2 chapters for **Mark of NOL**, but today February 19 and today special since it-_

Was cut off by the sound of fireworks*

Axel: * Shout while lighting more fireworks* HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!

_PersonaQeminod1" GOD DANG IT AXEL! I'M SAYING SOMETHING IMPORTANT HERE!_

_Xaragn: * cooking something in the kitchen and yell from their* and that it Chinese New Year. It not a beg deal._

_PersonaQeminod1: Yes I know it- WAIT IT NOT THAT- * Cut off by the multiply fireworks that Axel lit up* GAH! CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE!_

_* Before doing anything else, the entire Kingdom Heart and Blazblue cast, expect for the main villain burst through my door*_

_Bang:** PARTY!**_

_Gear: **YEAR OF THE SHEEP...OR GOAT...OR RAM!**_

_PersonaQeminod1: GAHHHH! FORGET THIS! I thank this following people for leave review for me and it mean a lot to me, they are; **Titano Man XIII, Demidevil45**, and** Guest**. I also like to say that -** QUITE WITH THE FREAKING NOISE! I BARLEY FREAKING TALK- *** I was suddenly hit by a bottle of wine to the face and fail toward the floor*... I PersonaQeminod1 do... not own any of the... Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue... at all and only... own this story and the ...OC'S characters ...enjoy and ...happy...Birthday...to...me...* Fainted*_

* * *

**Play BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" here**

"*Sigh*"

"Okay, what wrong with all of you guys?" An orange hair boy said as he looks as his fellow friends.

It was the very end of the first semester of the Military Academy, where many student who go to their were started to relax from all the hard work they had put much on their education need to join the NOL, by either leaving back to their home or stay in their dorms and wait fro the next semester and just relax... but for a couple of student however.

"You don't get, do you Gear?"

Makoto spoke as she and the rest of the female friend, Xion, Peko, Noel, Wave, and Tsubaki, look down at the lunch room table they were at.

"Since it the end of the semester and well..." Makoto grab Gear and start to shake him. "WE GOT NOTHING FUN PLAN AT ALL! WHAT ARE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?"

Gear look straight at Makoto in natural face. "Go to the beach?"

"At the middle of fall." Xion repel as she look at everyone else. "Any other ideas beside Gear?"

"M-Maybe we can g-go an a-amusement park?" Wave recommend to everyone as everyone look at her, cause her to look at the table. "I-In second though, m-maybe not..."

"Actually, that a great idea."

Everyone turn behind them to see Axel walking towards with a light blue ice cream bar at one of his hand and a plastic bag at the other...

"It a perfect way to have fun and may be we can make more friend their too." Axel then sat down at one of the open space around the table. "So any place we can go?"

"Their is one place to go." Gear answer. "The Septe Somni Amusement Park. I hear it a good place to be at this year- why you guys staring at are.

Everyone expect Xion and Axel look at Gear as he had an alien at his head.

"Um... Gear, that park is well... sort of hard to get in this time of year. "Peko explain why all but two other friends look at him funnily."Since it close to Halloween and many people over different place too be their.

"What Septe Somni?"

**"*CRASH*"**

Everyone expect Xion look at Axel as he had just ask a question on what was the NOL.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Makoto scream as she grabs Axel and shaking him to the point where his whole body seem like a blur. **"You can't be serious, right?"**

"N-N-N-N-N-N-o-o-o-o." Axel calmly said, even as his body was shaken to an impossible speed. "M-M-M-M-M-M-in-n-n-n-n-n-d te-e-e-e-e-ll me w-w-w-w-w-what I-I-I-I-It is?"

Makoto slowly let go of Axel as she slowly sit down and after a few moments of silence, she final spoke.

"Sorry, forgot that you, Xion, Roxas, and Xaragn's home town is a bit different from us." Makoto said.

"Huh, what you mean- I mean, ya. **That** right." Axel said as he almost forgetting what Xaragn told them after coming back from the trip to Tsubaki's home.

A few thing were true of Xaragn said, but was easily cover up by using the world history and resource to convince all their new friends that they were wizard that trying to live a normal person life as they fight against the Heartless.

_"Got to hand it to Xaragn though for saying something that was close enough to what were doing relax me of goofing up the mission."_ Axel though to himself as he then returns to Makoto attention. "So what the deal of the place anyway. Is that placing so important to all you?"

Makoto then look at the sky and said.

"That place is the most awesome place to be! Their all sort of game and prize to win! Show you never seen before and-"

**12 Minutes later**

"So does that answer your question?" Makoto said a she then look back at Axel, who had fell asleep." HEY!" Makoto then punch Axels' arm.

"OW!" Axel suddenly falls off his chair and lying at the ground. "I HEARD YOU!" Axel suddenly picks himself off. "So it basically an amusement park that big as a city. So what, I seem bigger stuff than that?"

"*Sigh* So that why it impossible since it close to Halloween and their no way to even get a ticket to the place." Peko said as she then notice something from Axels' bag. "Um... what in that bag of your Axel? Are they new cloths or new material for school?"

"Nope, just some of my favorite ice cream that me, Roxas, and Xion eat back at home." Axel said as he takes the bag, but was then grabbing by Gear.

"Really? That's all their in the bag." Gear suddenly takes one of the ice creams and takes out the plastic warping. "Mind if I have a bite?" Before Axel can do anything, Gear processed to taken a bit of the strange colored ice cream and past the rest of the Ice cream to everyone as Axel try to reach back to his bag.

"So how it taste?" Wave asks as she reaches in to grab one of the strange ice creams from the bag for herself.

"...Salty" Gear then look at Axel. "It salty with a mixture of sugar, causing the ice cream taste to balance each other out and make a rather nice flavor. What this ice cream flavor called?"

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream" A voice called out from behind the girls

**"AHHHHH!"**

All the girls expect Xion jump from their chair to see Xaragn behind them with Roxas, Carl, Terra, and Jin behind him."

"Sorry for startling all of you. I hope I didn't cause any problem for you."

"Oh no, you didn't scare us. I think we're more, um... what the word...**SCAR US FOR LIFE' SCARED!**" Makoto said as she tries hard not punch the face of the bandage friend.

"So... what took you guys so long?" Peko asked. "I mean, you guys were awfully took your time to get here."

"Well, they had a student lottery going on in the school and Jin force use to play since the first prize is V.I.P passes for amusement park called Septe Somni-" Xaragn hen felt his whole body grab a few feet in the air and been shake in incredible force.

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY THE PLACE CALLED?"**

Xaragn saw that Makoto and the rest of his female friend, excluding Xion looking at him like he was prey of a small animal against a larger animal.

" S-S-Sept-t-te So-o-omn-n-ni" Xaragn told Makoto as she then drop Xaragn to the ground and causing him to fall face flat at the hard ground and continue saying. "But, the lottery was over 10 minutes ago."

Suddenly, Makoto look down the ground and gave off an aura of sadness and despair.

"What wrong with them?" The blonde hair Keyblade wielder asks to his other friends.

"They want to go to that place Roxas." The red hair pyro welder told his friend.

"So I'm guessing the place seem a great place to be at?" Xaragn ask as he got back up and take out a pack of plastic cards.

"You don't understand that place is famous for the most exotic food, clothes, and music. Oh the music is just amazing!" The lion Beastkin told Xaragn as he looks at the plastic card. "What are those?"

"Um... I have it."

Xaragn then show everyone the front of the plastic card that said **"V.I.P" **and **"Septe Somni Amusement Park" **with a image of a strange symbol of a black guitar inside a blue heart. "I was mange to get this in the lottery-" Xaragn felt his body got hit by a entire truck as he fall into the ground with every female expect Xion trying to get the V.I.P passes.

**"GIVE IT TO ME!"**

Xaragn felt his whole body getting get crush every passing second; see dark spot in his only open eye.

"...h-h-help me..."

Xion suddenly went to Xaragn and mange to grab the V.I.P passes and through them to Axel, who summons a ball of fire at the other hand.

"Calm down or I burn this before you can even touch them!"

All the girls suddenly slow go off from Xaragn, who seem to lose their color of their body from the Axels' actions.

"Axel" Jin then took the tickets from Axel. "I now was all excited, so you should all calm down and thank Xaragn for getting this passes for you guys."

"Jin, your right." Tsubaki then walk to Xaragn and reach his hand and shake it." Xaragn went and took his time on getting this passes, and we all act like children and not mature adults. It most of take a lot of sacrifice to get this to make us girls happy-"

"Actually, it took one lock draw and Xaragn mange to win before anyone else did." Roxas said as Tsubaki stop talking and her mind went blank. "Plus, it was Jin who told us to do the lottery so he can make you happy Tsu-"

Jin suddenly puts his hand at Roxas's mouth and look somehow seems to blush.

"Um... I wasn't able to get the tickets... so I ask Xaragn trade for them for my prize..." Jin pauses for a moment as he removes his hand from Roxas's mouth." So the ticket sort of belong to me and-"

Jin felt something staring at him, looking to see all the females but Xion staring at him as they were more focuses on how to get the passes and ignore forgotten what Tsubaki was saying earlier about their behavior.

"... Xaragn-

"No trade backs, nice know you." Xaragn they start to slow walk away from Jin, including with all the other male companies, including Xion as well. Jin slowly started to walk backwards, as the girls start to walk forwards to him.

"... SEE YA!"

Jin suddenly made a mad dash back to his room as felt something running behind him, but did not dare to look as he felt turn to look well end up getting him to see the afterlife with his dead brother much earlier that expected.

"So..." Xion look from the mob of their female friends and towards Xaragn. 'What was the prize he won that you trade for him?"

"This." He then took out from his pocket and small stuff panda. "I'm guessing it was a good thing I did that or I'll end up getting myself being chase... by..A...!"

In the distance, something was coming form the group of girl that was chasing Jin, coming fast towards fast towards Xaragn.

**"PPPPAAAAAANNNNDDDDDAAAAAA!"**

**10 Seconds later**

"KEEP RUNNING!"

"I'M MOVING AS FAST AS I CAN!"

Both Jin and Xaragn found them chase by their own female friend, to get what they had in their hands no matter what the cost. Even if it led where both male getting murder from them to obtain the item.

"JIN! I GOT AM I IDEA!" Xaragn they pull his right arm in front of him.

"WHAT IS IT!? I'LL TAKE ANY OPINION THAT WON'T GET ME KILL AND BETTER NOT BE ONE WHERE YOU FREAKING SACRIFICE ME!" The blonde hair boy said as he felt his legs were going to explode.

"GIVE ME THE PASSES!" Before asking why, Jin shoves the pass to Xaragn's hand.

"I'M SORRY, BUT..." Xaragn suddenly wave his hand and Axel suddenly appears out from a Corridor of Darkness that floated above them a few yards." IT WAS NICE KNOW YOU AXEL!"

Xaragn then shove the passes to the confuse red hair, who wonder how he even got their. "What the-" Axel then felt something coming towards him and realize what was going to happen. "MOTHER F-" Axel vision and speech disappear before he can see what happen next.

After running a few yards, both Jin and Xaragn stop running and catch their breaths.

"*Hena*... That was... *Hena* too close..." Jin then look at Xaragn "You think Axel be fine?"

"I think he well, but..." Xaragn suddenly punch Jin in the face. "THAT FOR GETTING ME CHASE TOO!"

"GAH!" Jin fell to the ground as he felt something tickle from his noise. "It not my fault you took the panda out- where the panda?"

"It-..." Xaragn then pull from his pocket the same panda doll from before. "F-"

**"PANDA!"**

**1 week later**

**Halloween**

**Stop playing BlazBlue OST - "Lakeside" and now play PERSONA Q SHADOW OF THE LABYRINTH - "07 Inaba Regional Exhibition" here**

Xaragn stood with the rest of the male group of his friends as they stand near an a change room inside of Septe Somni that seem to be filled with many people young and old dress in the sprite of Halloween, as they wait for the female proportion to appear from the change room to change into the costume they brought, however...

"Okay, I know we came here to have fun and all, but..." Xaragn felt his tick mark appear in his forehead and about to burst open soon. "WHY AM I WEARING THIS?"

Xaragn then point his cloths, were seem to be instead of his cloths from the Organization or the Academy cloths, and were something else. A costume of a panda that had a color scheme of a bright blue instead of where the black parts were at and crimson red instead of white. On the costume head worn a party red and blue party hat.

"Hey, were in the same condition too." Axel comment as he pointed his cloths, which were replaced with a costume of a vampire, excluding the fangs and hair. "And look at me and I'm not complaining."

"That because your not dress like a animal." Gear comment as his cloths were replaced with a costume a chief. Behind him was Carl who costume of a magician that include a wand and top hat, nodded at Gear comment.

"I think it because his costume isn't the one he plan to worn." Roxas said, as he much on a cotton candy he brought from the stands. His costume seems to be a white samurai with a fake katana in his side. "I mean, his costume did disappear and the only spare one we bough was that one, so their wasn't any opinion."

"But that does mean I have to wear it!' Xaragn pointed out as Gear answer back.

"If you went on your regular cloths, you'll end up getting yourself a death wish from them." As the dark orange hair boy remind everyone what they female told them three days before Halloween.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Okay listens up!"_

_Xaragn and all the other guys in the room turn towards Makoto and Peko, who seem to enter the classroom they were using to do some, studying._

_"Since in a few days, were going to Septe Somni soon, we want you all to bring a costume to wear for the time." The Lion Beastkin told the guys, as Xaragn then asks._

_"And if we decided not to?"_

_"Well..." Makoto looked at Xaragn, Axel, and Roxas. "Xion told us an interest story of what happen to your friend Demyx after a little punishment with his friend Larxene, so... Will do the same to you guys!"_

_"Please, is that supposed to scare us? Right Xaragn." Gear said as he look at Xaragn, who seem like his face was cover fear that was mix in horror, along with Roxas and Axel. "Um...guys?"_

**_"WELL DO IT! JUST DON'T_**

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: GAH! * Got hit and went out of Dream Land. Turn around to see a cop behind me.*_

_Cop: Sorry, but the next part can't be using this since it can cause this story to be rated M._

_PersonaQeminod1: WHAT! Isn't their something I can do about it?_

_Cop: Well... try pointing a warning label for this story summary saying it rated M for language and censor a few things in them. It best to do the same for **Mark of NOL** too._

_PersonaQeminod1: Seem like a good ides, but why your here though?_

_Cop: Report on some been steal food from the area. They mention something about a girl with cat ears._

_PersonaQeminod1: TAOKAKA!_

_Gear: Back to the story and sorry for the interruption- * Notice her food missing* THAT FREAKING CAT!_

* * *

**_"WELL DO IT! JUST DON'T CUT OF OUR D***S!"_**

_As soon as that last few words said, everyone including Makoto and Peko turn green and look like they were going to throw up._

_Gear then spoke out in front of everyone." Well do it! Just don't do that at!"_

* * *

Everyone look at each other and thought the same thing: their not risking it.

Jin, who worn a white and blue knight costume that had only a fake sword at the side and a round shield at his back, spoke in a shivering tone "But it impossible...right?"

"Ya" Terra, worn a similar costume as Jin, but was bronze and a had hammer instead of a sword and no shield either. "It seem impossible for that to even hap-

"I saw that happen, in front of me..."

Everyone turn to see Axel as he his whole body, including his clothes turn dead white and shivering none stop. "I even heard that... they having found all the part when he r-"

"STOP!" Xaragn then yell at Axel before making the next comment, but everyone had a clear picture of what Axel was painting in their minds. "Were here to enjoy our selves. That why were here in this amusement park to begin with. To relax and forget about everything."

"Ya. I with second that one too!" Gear then look at the near by food stand. "The best way to forget about this is by eating some food. I'll bring some from the stand." Gear then walking toward the stand and leaving his fellow friends behind.

"So this the amusement park of Septe Somni, huh. I never though it is this big, it looks more like a mixture of..." Xaragn try to find the right word of what he was looking at.

In front of him was a park that seems more mixture of different theme park or festival mash together. The first area he and his friends enter in the front had a strange mixture of Japanese festival that was filled with food stands, paper lantern, and even people who worn Kimonos. In the far distance were people who seem to be lift a shrine's kami towards the area. At the far right side was a mixture of Hawaii festival, which had row of surf boards at the food stands that were similar to tiki bar. At the benches stood tiki torches that were lit up the night. The pole in the area worn flower pattern necklace and colorful beads around their neck. Beside that were many more different festival that he never even seen before, causing his head to swirl inside.

"That everyone first though when they see this, but in the end of the day, everyone happy that they experience something new and old."  
A familiar female voice came from behind the fellow guys, for them to turn around to see their fellow classmate Tsubaki and the rest of the girls behind them.

Tsubaki costume was a Japanese princess that was white with red flower pattern, with a golden tiara on her head. Behind her was Makoto who worn a costume of female boxer that was orange and black, with matching gloves. Next to her was Peko, who worn a costume of a green military soldier with a beret on the side of her head, causing one of here cat ear to be cover from it.

From behind them came Xion, who seem to worn a costume of a samurai like Roxas, but was black instead of white. "I think this place has a little bit... of... everything in it."

"I can agree with that." Wave responds as she and Noel appear from behind Xion.

Wave costume was of a red witch, holding a straw broom at one of her hand and adjusting the red witch hat she had, which keep tilting off. While Noel was-

**"PANDAAAAAAA!"**

Before Xaragn can process what was going to happen, he forgot the most important thing when he was with Noel; she likes panda, a lot. Which was a bit too late for him to remember as he felt his whole body was tackle by a rocket and felt towards the ground as he felt something squeezing out the air from him. He slow look up to find Noel bury deep at his chest, and notice her costume was similar to his own that Axel borrow him, but was white instead of red.

"Help...me..."

"*Click*"

Xaragn turn his head slowly towards the sound he just hear, to see Axel holding a camera. "...I'll...goin-ng to k-ki-ill you..."

"Sorry can't here, too busy think on what to label this as. I think either 'Death by blonde hair girl death' or something like- GGGGAAAHHHH!" Axel found himself facing the ground as his body was somehow suflex by someone, only saw his friend Gear return with bags of popcorn, ice creams bars, cotton candy, meat buns, somehow carried by one of his hand, while the other was use to somehow suflex Axel.

"And their also the 'People who hate Memes and we freaking beat then to bloody death' meme" Gear then let go of his arm that hold Axel, causing the rest of his body to fall down and use that arm to mange to pull Noel away from Xaragn, who relief to out of the panda lover death grip. "So you understand right? **Right?**" As he tone of the last two words had a different meaning that causing everyone to move slowly from their orange friend.

"O-kay... let all of calm down and pretends that didn't happen." Roxas said as he slow grab one of the ice cream bars and look at for a second and realize something. "HUH! These are Sea-salt Ice cream!"

Before ant can proceed what Roxas said, Xaragn suddenly sprang and grab Roxas, with Xion and Axel with his left and ran off a distance away form everyone, leaving then quite stung and confuse.

"Okay, I knew their something wrong with this place!" Xaragn said as he stops near an empty area of the stand and then said. "I thin their other people from different worlds! We have enemies!"

"WHAT!" Xion burst out."BUT HOW?!"

"Easy, the ice cream bar can only be found at Twilight Town. So I can guess that our unexpected guess came from their and not strange too since you guy go their all the time-"

"Xaragn chill!" Axel then start to shake his body fro a few second till Axel then said. "The Sea-Salt Ice cream can be found in my home world, and it not Twilight Town, I sure the fact the brand of ice cream being here is just other strange thing we see in our life."

"..."

"Ummm..." Xion then slowly walk up to her bandage friend and wave her hand at front of his face. "Helloooo...their ghost behind you."

* * *

**Few blocks were Xaragn and his group was at**

**"G-G-G-G-GHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTTT!"**

"Ugh. Even when I'm away from the blast child, I still here his ridiculous voice." A small blonde pigtail girl that worn a female cloths was sitting at a chair near a restaurant, with a old man with long white hair that was tied with a pink ribbon ponytail at the back, while his cloths was a dark aquamarine suit adorned with gold trimming.

"...Miss Rachel, I believe mister Ragna voice actually came from a few block away from us. Do you want me to silence him for you?" The old man asks the young girl.

"Usually yes, but I rather not in the moment though, his presence here hasn't ruin the festival mood yet, so dealing with him is pointless Valkenhayn." The young girl said as she was about sip from a teacup, but stop and wonder. "Though... I wonder why he here though. I though he was with the One-Eyed Twin Lotus. Him being here seem rather pointless for him since his abuse for becoming stronger is the only think off and nothing else...yet, why is he here..."

* * *

**Somewhere at a forest**

**"G-G-G-G-GHHHHHHHOOOOOOOSSSSSSTTTTTT!"**

"Snap out of it kid!" A human size cat paw suddenly slaps the scream white hair boy.

"Huh... what time is it?" The confuse white hair boy said as his two different color eye slow adjust the environment he was at. "Huh... guess it was all a bad dream."

"*Sigh* I know it not my business to ask, but what was it this time?"

The white hair boy sigh and try to recall what he was experience in his peaceful dream "I think it nothing important, some sort of dream of Xion tricking me-"

"Who?"

"You know, X- ... what was I 'm talking about... guess I too sleep to think straight."

"Ya... I guess you right." The cat beastkin said as his words seem to not mean what he said.

* * *

**Back at Xaragn**

"Xaragn! Wake up!"

Xaragn slow open his right eye to find his Noel and all his other friends surrounding him." What happen?'

"Oh thank god you alright! It seems like you somehow got knock out from Xion, when she mention the word 'G-" Before Makoto can finish her sentence, Gear shut her mouth by putting cotton candy in her mouth.

"You seriously scare us though, when I went to check your pulse, I felt none at all." Gear word hit Xaragn that cause a panic till Gear then said. "But it turn out, I was checking the wrong place for a pulse, that when everyone freak out and also the reason why my face has a face print."

Xaragn felt his who body calm down as he then notice that both Gear cheeks had bungle and seem to have faint red hand print that seem to belong to a female. "Um... that interesting to hear that Gear... _but why tell me the who hand print thing though?_"

"So... why were you guys talking about?" Jin ask as Xaragn quickly though of what first came to his minds, but soon regret what he said. "If the girls would really do the same thing Larxene did to Demyx."

Before any of the guys can go back to what they talk earlier before meeting up with the female, Xion then said something that cause all the mind of the boy to stop. "You mean pointing itching powder in your clothes, off course we would if you didn't where you costume when it Halloween."

Both Peko and Makoto turn pale as they felt a mixture of regret and guilt.

Xaragn felt his anger coming back to him."...So you mean that..."

Jin put his hand on his face. "... That you weren't..."

Axel whole body was surrounding in fire as his temper got in the best of him and let it all the angry out. **"THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO CUT OFF OUR D***S TO BEGIN WITH!"**

**"WWWWHHHHAAAAA!"**

All the girls turn pale from the threat that somehow didn't match of what their threat said earlier. After a few minutes later when everyone went silent, everyone turn to Xion.

"Um... I thin k I might had forgot what else Larxene did... oops~." Those last words cause everyone to fall down to the ground with one of their leg at the air.

**1 hour of apologizing and misunderstanding later**

"Okay." Xaragn look at everyone who had calm down. "So... let just forget about this and try to enjoy our selves. I rather not remember any of any time sooner."

"Agreed."

Xaragn decide to bring back the reason why their were her."So now what? Do we all go together or do we split and meet back at the gate about half an hour before midnight?"

"I say we do both." Everyone look at Gear." We split in to small group of people, so that way if any thing goes wrong, we have someone watching our back."

"Oh. If you put it that way, it seems fair do something like that." Tsubaki said as everyone thought the same thing as well and agreed."So, I'm guessing I go wit-"

"The first group well is the Duodecim couple, Jin and Tsubaki."

"Whaaaaa?" Both Duodecim child blush from Gear response, but got engorged as he then continued. "Next is Roxas group with Axel and Terra, since they say they somehow know each other or know someone how looks like them. Then their Carl group, that with Xion and Makoto, since they seem to look like or act like kids every time were with them."

"Hey!"

"Finally, my group, which is with Wave and Peko and Xaragn group, which is with Noel. Any question?"

"Ya. Why can't I be with Roxas group, since I also in that category you put me in and put Noel with her friends instead?" The bandage Nobody ask his orange hair friend, to notice that he was dragging Peko and Wave in a different direction.

"Good, we all agreed then, see you guys later."

"WAIT WHAT!?" Peko scream

"L-Let go of me!?" Wave then try to get out of Gear grip, but failed miserably.

"Uh... mind if I-" Xaragn then notice everyone beside Noel had left the area and leave then alone. "... My luck-." Before Xaragn can say anything else, he felt his only arm grab and being pulled in an incredible speed._"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAA TTTTTTTHHHHHEEEEEE!"_

**"PANDA!"**

_"Not againnnnnn!"_ Xaragn then realize what was happen to him with out even looking, Noel saw something that was panda related and wanted it and dragging him with him._"I now wonder if Gear put me with her because of my costume! Why did I have to lose my costume?"_ Xaragn then felt his entire body flung from the ground and land hard in to the ground. After a few seconds of let his mind come back to sense, to see Noel near a stand of a Dart game that had many stuff animal, including stuff Panda.

"Panda..."

_"*Sigh* I guess I might as well and try to have some sot of fun here."_ Xaragn then walk towards where Noel at and took out some money out to the person who own stands. 'Tell me how I win one of those animals?"

"Easy, just hit the red balloons and not the white balloons, but it tricking since all them move and a lot of white one too."The owner said as he takes the money and gave a dart to Xaragn. As soon as he look at the area of the balloons, the owner wasn't kindling, he can barely see any red ones and all see to move around that even see one was still impossible to hit one with out hitting a white balloon at the process. _"Okay... judging from the way Noel look at that panda, she not going to move until she get it and I doubt she'll be able to hit any of the target while being distracted from the Panda. Guess I better do this and going to take a while... and a lot of money too... mind as well get it over and through randomly and hope it hit-_

**"*POP*"**

"Wow, got it one the first try. Which shall it be?" The owner said as Xaragn look surprise as he the owner, but before Xaragn can say anything, Noel then spoken.

"The panda one!"

"Okay, here you go miss." The owner then gave Noel the stuff panda as she then proceeds to hug the small stuff animal of a panda close to her. 'Have a nice you two.'

"Ya, let go Noel." Xaragn then grab Noel arm and pull here away before she ask him to win other panda toy.

"I'm amazed you pull something like that. Did you play that before?" Noel ask as she look at the different game that might have another panda theme item she wants.

"No, first time. I just throw that dart randomly without thinking."

"Wow. Thank for win it though, but I think I could have down it myself though." Noel then pause a bit and realize something. "Why did you win it for me? Or even argue about that being your choice, even though I pick it?"

"I doubt so, you seem more distracted on the panda then the balloons, and you would have lost all your money if I let you do that. Plus, you wouldn't leave till you have that either, so I was doing both myself and your life saving a favor."

"Oh... thanks"

"Anyway, let find our something to do, see any games you interested?"

"No, but what about you? What interest you?"

"I don't know yet, I can only think of doing something that seems job related."

"Wha? Their nothing that interest you? Their something that has to interest you since your were a kid." Noel then pause and ask something that caught Xaragn off guard. "Now I think, you never talk much about your past like Axel or Roxas do when we all hang out, all you do is look at different history books from the library."

Xaragn shift his costume head try not to look nervous about his topic."Um... I rather not tell you or anyone about it..."

"...! I get it now!"

Xaragn felt his entire body turn cold, but return to normal as Noel then said what then occurred in her mind.

"That why you wear your bandage! Ughhhh! Please forgive me! I didn't mean for you to remember any of terrible past you experience!"

"It okay..._ Why do I feel like my luck being pushed around too much...?_ Let just not talk about my past and look to see if we can spot any of our friends and see what their were up to." Xaragn then stopped a familiar set of red hair. "Hey look, it Tsubaki and Jin." Xaragn then notice something, and then stop Noel from going to them. "Wait, that line... is that the..."

"Huh? It the line for the 'The tunnel of Love'! You don't think..." Noel lost here voice and starts to blush. "Should we pretend not to see them and go somewhere else and hope they didn't see use?"

"Ya. I think that a good idea... I need to use the restroom, mind wait for me?"

"Huh... okay."

Xaragn quickly went to the nearest rest room and look to see if was completely empty. After a quick look, he snap his finger, and from the shadows came a Dusk that look around where it was are and it purpose.

"Okay, I want to you too spy this two people" Xaragn hold two picture of Jin and Tsubaki from his pocket and gave it to the Dusk, as it snatches it an look at it for a couple seconds and gave it back. "Make sure they don't see you and no one else and take this." Xaragn then took out a small video camera he brought along with him to the place and hand it to the lesser Nobody. 'Record all what their doing and return once I summon you. Now go."

The Dusk then disappear and Xaragn then left the restroom and return to Noel, who seem to be distract from see another item that was panda related.

**2 hours and 45 minutes**

"So that how I got in here."  
Everyone start at Axel, who was at behind a cop car and handcuff with an officer holding him down.

"You... set someone on fire just because they said if you dyed your hair red with blood? You freaking idiot."

"Wha? Tsubaki would do the same thing if she was called Baki- GGGGGAAAAHHHH!" Behind the fire wielder was Tsubaki, holding the officer's taser that was fully on and had a face that smile to creepy that cause the officer to back away form here.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"N-nothing madam! Please don't kill me..._ now I have a fear of long red hair female beside long blonde hair female.._."

"Well, I better go to Saix and tell you you'll be late to go to the new castle." Xaragn said as before he left, Jin stop him.

"What you mean 'new castle'?"

"We mange to get a new castle that the same size as equal to our castle and city we own... what wrong?"

Xaragn look at his fellow student, expect for his Organization member and the officer, who was putting Axel inside the car.

"A bigger castle... I think I'll pretend I didn't hear that at all." Peko said as she looks at Xaragn."But what that has to do with Axel

"Axel was going their with some other people to explore the place, so he won't be at the school fro a while. So today was his last day being with us."

"Really! Why you didn't tell us about it! We could of all make it a big farewell for Axel!"Makoto blurt out.

"Hey, don't worry about." Axel yelled from the inside of the car."I'll live forever in your guy's memories; I'll be like I never left."

"Wow, never knew you said that Axel." Xaragn said as he was amazed to hear something from Axel, since he original though Axel to lazy."Well, if you said not to worry about, then see ya."

Xaragn and everyone start to leave from the officer car as they start to hear Axel yelling to come back.

* * *

_PersonaQeminod1: And that w warps. I hope you all enjoy this and-_

_? GET BACK HERE!_

_* Xaragn was being chase by Jin and Tsubaki*_

_Tsubaki: You didn't show anyone of that? Right?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Guessing that they found out the video camera._

_Tager: Seem like it. Should we stop them?_

_Axel: Nope, even if they mange to get the camera, it already been post in YouTube by your truly_

_* Tsubaki and Jin both frozen and turn pale and fainted*_

_Roxas: Guess that solve one problem._

_Noel: What you mean Roxas?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Well, since Axel posted the video that Xaragn got the Dusk from the chapter to record their trip in the 'Tunnel of Love', guess who well die today._

_Axel: ...I'm screwing myself big time._

_Peko: Well, I hope you enjoy this and please review your thoughts on this._

_PersonaQeminod1: And have a happy Chinese New Year to those out their and happy birthday to me!_


	10. News and Update 1

_PerosnaQeminod1: Hello for you folks out their who reading this. From guess from the title, this is not a new chapter for__** Nobody's Blazblue**__. I would like for you all to take your time reading this and listen what I need to say. I decide to do this little one-shot story of other crossover and depend if you guys want me to continue this one-shot of the crossover story, then I well make then to a series. However,the problem is that I have too much of this one-shots in my head and I want you guys to vote which one-shot story for crossover you wan me to do. Their would be rules for this story, so let me show you this rules.* Open a set of red curtains and as glass window with a paper inside*_

**Rules**

**1) It must be a crossover of a either TV, Video Games, or Anime/Manga. I don't know if I'm able to pull of any Cartoons yet.**

**2) I must have at least read a few books on Manga in order to do a crossover of a specific crossover. Its dumb to do a crossover of something I never read or heard of.**

**3) I must at least seen a few episode of the Anime since like I said before in number 2, it dumb to do something I never done before.**

**4) I must either seen a let play, played the game, or series of a game in order to do crossover of a Video Game. Video Game have so much secret that it best for me to find those secrets by watching someone on YouTube doing it, experience it. That also mean any sort of rumor of new Video Game are NOT ALLOW TILL THEY ARE RELEASE INTO THE PUBLIC AND I HAVE EITHER PLAYED IT OR EXPERIENCE IT.**

**5) In not question of what I'll say from this, NO POWER RANGER! I can instead TV shows like Arrow, The Flash. Doctor Who, and Kamen Rider. I will allow Super Sentai instead.**

**6) Do not count that I'll do a Lemon on any of this story, not because of the rating, but I'm not good at do any. Sorry.**

_PersonaQeminod1: And the story i'll be doing for now are this! * Points behind me*_

**Fairy Tails (Tenrou Island Arc) X Highschool DXD (Excalibur Arc) 4X**

**Persona ( 4/Golden or Q) X Highschool DXD (Excalibur Arc) 3X**

**Megaman (Starforce 1,2,and 3) X Fairy Tails (Tenrou Island Arc)**

**God Eater Burst (1) x Highschool DXD (Excalibur Arc) 2X**

**Soul Eater (Series of manga finished) x Highschool DXD (Excalibur Arc)**

_PersonaQeminod1: Those number on the side are the number of story i will make on this crossover. Thing well change over time, so their well be other Crossover as months go by. By my next chapter for **Nobody's Blablue**, I well stop taking vote for this an what ever has the highest vote, I well start that story and If It a huge success, then I well continue working on it till it start to lose the lack of int erst to you reader and stop working on it till people want me to continue working on it. If any of you are wonder on if i end up getting a vote that has multiple story that i can work on with just that one crossover, like three different story ideas on Tokyo Ghoul X Soul Eater, then i'll just write down the story idea, put it inside a hat and draw which ever i draw. So please tell me what you think I should work on first and if you guys having anything to say about this, then tell me, ever comments help me out, expect for flames and hateful comments. Thanks for taking your time reading this and one last note, this is NOT the final list of Crossover story yet, I have so much more to do, but i want to do this one first before the other, See ya next time folks._


	11. News and Update 2

_PersonaQeminod1: Hello, it me again and would like to talk about my earlier update and post. For those who read about it, I have talked about doing one-shot crossover story that if it get enough people to like it and request to continue it, I would make it to a series till people either you get tried of it or I ran out of idea to work with. For those who did, then your read my update, for those who haven't then go back and read, since it important. I'll give you a second... are you done? Good, now moving on. I have now change and improve my story line up, the rules are still the same, which I would put up to remind all of you.* Open a set of red curtains and as glass window with a paper inside*_

**Rules**

**1) It must be a crossover of a TV, Video Games, or Anime/Manga. I don't know if I'm able to pull of any Cartoons yet.**

**2) I must have at least read a few books on Manga in order to do a crossover of a specific crossover. It's dumb to do a crossover of something I never read or heard of.**

**3) I must at least seen a few episode of the Anime since like I said before in number 2, it dumb to do something I never done before.**

**4) I must either see a let play, played the game, or series of a game in order to do crossover of a Video Game. Video Game has so much secret that it best for me to find those secrets by watching someone on YouTube doing it, experience it. That also mean any sort of rumor of new Video Game are NOT ALLOW TILL THEY ARE RELEASE INTO THE PUBLIC AND I HAVE EITHER PLAYED IT OR EXPERIENCE IT.**

**5) In not question of what I'll say from this, NO POWER RANGER! I can instead TV shows like Arrow, the Flash. Doctor Who, and Kamen Rider. I will allow Super Sentia instead.**

**6) Do not count that I'll do a Lemon on any of this story, not because of the rating, but I'm not good at do any. Sorry.**

_PersonaQeminod1: Their been a few changes and some include how I did the list and my update on my statues of the mange I read, anime watch, and game I played/watched. Some of the original ones I listed have been cross out though.* Points behind me*_

**Fairy Tails (Alvarez Empire Arc)**

**High school DXD (Excalibur Arc) **

**Persona (4/Golden or Q) **

**Megaman (Star force 1, 2, and 3)**

**God Eater Burst (1)**

**Soul Eater (Series of magna finished) **

**Kamen Rider (OOO, Drive, Decade, Ghost, Fourze, Den-O) **

**Bayonetta (1 and 2)**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V (Season 2)**

**Yu-Gi-Oh GX (Entire series finished)**

**Tokyo Ghoul (Manga complete and Re)**

_PersonaQemniod1: If your wonder why no Naruto, it simple. **TOO MANY PEOPLE DO THAT AND FREAKING USE NARUTO ON EVERYONE SINGLE CROSSOVER! AT LEAST MAKE SOME WITH THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE WITH NARUTO, LIKE ONE WITH SAI, SASUKE, OR EVEN ROCK LEE!1 BUT NOOO! IT ALWAYS NARUTO AND I'M GETTING SICK OF CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO BEING THE FREAKING MAIN CHARACTER AND TURING HIS WHO HISTORY OR POWER TO OVER POWER TO THE POINT PEOPLE LEAVE A SMALL DESCRIPTION THAT SAY 'OVER POWER' OR 'GOD-LIKE'! I CAN'T STAND IT!** ... Sorry their, lost myself their. I might have went too ahead of myself, but seriously, can it kill to make some more crossover with no Naruto as the main character, not because he be use too many times... it that I don't like how even in the most serious battle where one false mistake can kill everyone, he freak screw of and do another transformation Justus that he use in the first episode that got everyone to clarified that he a pervert._

_? So you have pervert character as the main character? * Behind PersonaQemninod1 was Xaragn*_

_PersonaQeminod1: Only if they do it so many time, like the main Character of High school DXD, I can be okay with a character that has bad luck and end up see things that he shouldn't since it not his fault that happen. Putting that aside, the last news is that I'm putting **Nobody's Blazblue **and **Mark of NOL **on hold for a bit._

_? What! * Behind PersonaQemniod1 was the entire cause of the story he done so far*_

_Xaragn: What the meaning of this!_

_Vura: Me agree with Nice Guy! Vura not have no Vura time!_

_PersonaQeminod1: I can explain, due to how close the new Kingdom Hearts Chi and 3 coming out and the many rumors of when it coming out, I been thing if this well cause any change to my story, and to add more salt to the wounds, a new Blazblue Game been announce with new character, meaning more thing to be added into the story._

_Jin: Basically... your original idea won't work anymore?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Yup. In short, till either Kingdom Hearts 3 come out or the new Blazblue game come out, this story well be in hold for a while and that why I decide to ask people one their opinions on this list I created for future crossover story._

_Nu-13: But that not fair! I haven't been in the story yet!_

_PersonaQeminod1: Okay, how about this, I do one more chapter before the end of the year for both story and then it an official halt for this story progress, happy?_

_Nu-13: ... can I be in the story?_

_PersonaQeminod1: N- * dozen of float sword appear near my hear* -ow that an easy task to do, just give a moment to find a way to do so._

_Nu-13: Ya! * leave the room*_

_Tager: You just let her threaten you?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Would you mess with a yandere?_

_Hakuman: He got a point._

_Ranga: Ya and some of us had that the hard way..._

_Noel: Now what?_

_PersonaQeminod1: Leave and do what we usually do in our regular days. See you guys next time._

* * *

**Sorry, but it seem like I might have made a mistake and didn't realize the date on when the chapter was suppose to happen, I hope no one hate me for it and I would have fix it sooner, but I have a life beside this, sorry and I hope this doesn't cause any sort of problems.**


End file.
